Rebellion
by N-scorpio18
Summary: Rukia mendapat tugas berat dari Seireitai, pertama dia harus menikah dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya apa tugasnya...? Namun yang menambah berat tugasnya yaitu Ichigo, karena sifat Ichigo telah berubah 180 derajat, APA...! Kenapa?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rukia mendapat tugas berat dari Seireitai, pertama dia harus menikah dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya apa tugasnya...?

Namun yang menambah berat tugasnya yaitu Ichigo, karena sifat Ichigo telah berubah 180 derajat, APA...? Kenapa?

Desclaimer ; Om Tite Kubo

Warning ; AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing ; Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre ; Campur, tapi saya usahakan Family

Rating ; T ( rating bisa berubah setiap waktu, tapi tenang pasti author nanti kasih WARNING)

Rebellion

By. N-scorpio18

Dipagi yang indah, cerah, burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Bunga-bunga dan dedaunan yang masih basah karena embun yang meyentuhnya semalaman. Udara yang masih sejuk menandakan belum ternyemar polusi udara.

"RUKIA...RUKIA...!"

"BAJUKU BELUM DI SETRIKA!"

"RUKIA...!"

"SARAPANKU KENAPA BELUM SIAP!"

"RUKIA..."

"KORAN PAGIKU?"

"RUKIA...!RUKIA...!RUKIA...!"

Hancur sudah suasana pagi yang indah dan tenang. Teriakan seorang dari rumah mungil tapi terkesan mewah itu telah merusak suasana indah nan tenang pagi ini. Seorang lelaki berambut jingga pagi itu telah sibuk menyuruh, memerintah bahakan membentak seorang wanita bertubuh mungil berambut hitam legam berkilau sebahu. Yang sudah sebulan menjadi istri sah dari dirinya. Dengan masih sedikit kesulitan wantia mungil yang bernama Rukia tesebut mengerjakan semua perintah suaminya Ichigo Kurosaki. Bagi Rukia inilah kehidupan sehari-harinya selama sebulan menjadi istrinya Ichigo. Setiap pagi sebelum suaminya bangun dirinya harus bangun menyiapkan sarapan, baju kerja suaminya, menyiapkan koran pagi dan lain sebagainya. Ditambah lagi jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan entah itu kecil atau besar, Rukia pasti akan terkena marah Ichigo. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya untuk satu tujuan. Namun sampai satu bulan ini belum ada tanda-tanda tujuan tersebut akan tercapai. Entah sampai kapan dirinya harus menjalani kehidupan seperti itu.

Ichigo tengah duduk manis menikmati teh hangat dan koran pagi hari itu. Selama sebulan ini dirinya serasa bak pangeran dadakan. Ketika semua kebutuhan dirinya terpenuhi. Ketika dia mendapatkan seseorang yang sukarela dia suruh-suruh. Hampir setiap harapan dan permintaanya terkabulkan. Serta seorang pelayan yang senatiasa disampingnya. Benar, Ichigo hanya menganggap Rukia adalah pelayannya. Pembantu gratis yang tak perlu dia gaji. Meski dahulu Rukia adalah _partner_-nya sekaligus temannya yang selalu ingin dia lindungi. Tapi sekarang tidak seperti itu lagi. Semua telah berubah, waktu telah banyak berputar begitu pula dirinya. Dirinya bukanlah Ichigo yang dulu, Ichigo yang gampang luluh hatinya. Ichigo yang selalu terkhianati, dan Ichigo yang di buang oleh Seireitai. Inilah Ichigo yang baru.

"Yah!...Rukia nanti antarkan makan siangku ke rumah sakit." Kata Ichigo dengan nada memerintah. Dan kembali dia meneguk teh hangatnya.

"Baiklah, bukannya setiap hari Aku mengantar makan siangmu." Jawab rukia dengan nada suara yang sabar. Meneruskan cucian piringnya.

"Sekarang, Aku berangkat dulu. Mungkin aku pulang telat. Sepertinya akan ada pesta kecil merayakan kelahiran bayi Ishida dan Inoue sepulang kerja. Jadi tak usah menungguku pulang." Kata Ichigo dengan mengenakan sepatu kerjanya dan berangkat.

Sejenak suasana sepi, tak ada teriakan, bentakan dan ocehan yang terdengar. Hanya suara gemericik air dari wastafel dimana Rukia mencuci piring. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah yang lain, yang sudah menjadi sarapan setiap pagi seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Bukan dirinya bukan lagi seorang Rukia Kuchiki tapi Rukia Kurosaki.

Rukia PoV

Huffh lelah mendera seluruh tubuhku seandainya ini bukan gigai khusus pastilah Aku tidak akan mampu mengerjakan semua ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga jika Ichigo akan memperlakukan Aku layaknya budak belian. Memang Nii sama memberitahukan kepadaku jika istri harus melayani sepenuh hati. Namun Aku pikir melayani bukan seperti ini. Pagi ini setelah Ichigo pergi berkerja Aku harus mengepel rumah, menyapu, mencuci baju dan memasak untuk makan siang-nya setelah itu mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit. Ternyata sangat sangat melelahkan sekali menjadi seorang istri. Yang lebih membuat hatiku sedih adalah sifat Ichigo yang berbeda hampir 360 derajat terhadapku. Entah Aku tak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu. Yang Aku tahu aku tak pernah membuat kesalahan.

12.45 pm

Sudah saatnya aku mengantarkan makan siang Ichigo. Seharusnya aku tadi suah berangkat pukul 12.30 pm yang lalu, namun Aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Inoue terlebih dahulu. Memberikan bungkisan kecil sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelahiran bayi pertamanya. Meski harganya tak seberapa, karena itu saja sisa uang belanja yang aku sisihkan untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun yang terpenting adalah niat dari yang memberi.

Jam makan siang tepatnya jam 01.00 pm. Aku harus tiba tepat waktu kalau tidak Ichigo akan mearah besar padaku. Aku sudah menunggu kereta, namun kereta menuju Rumah Sakit Karakura akan mengalami keterlambatan lima menit. Wah gawat Ichigo bisa marah besar jika caranya begini. Tapi bagaimana Aku sama sekali tak punya uang untuk naik taksi. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Aku sudah siap seandainya Ichigo membunuhku.

End Rukia PoV

##################################*-*####################################

Karakura Hospital

"Rukia,,,! Kenapa dia belum sampai juga..." Ichigo mendengus kesal. Aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi horor. Ini dikarenakan Rukia yang belum sampai di Rumah Sakit Karakura. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.08 pm. Tak biasanya istrinya terlambat. Tapi hal yang paling di benci Ichigo.

"Hei Ichigo tidak usah seperti itu. Kau bisa makan siang denganku." Kata Ishida memecahkan ketegangan diruangan Dr. Kurosaki itu, tapi belum bisa menghapus aura horor di sekeliling tubuh Ichigo.

"Hei hei pasti kereta yang di tumpangi istrimu mengalami keterlambatan, sudahlah kita bisa makan bersama bekalku." Tambah Mizuiro.

Akhirnya atmosfir menjadi normal kembali. Meski tak sesempurna awalnya namun ini sangat baik.

Tap...tap...tap...terdengar suara langkah lari seseorang. Dengan keringat yang keluar membasahi seluruh badannya Rukia lari sekuat tenaga. Berharap dirinya bisa mengejar keterlambatanya. Setelah melewati lorong yang cukup jauh sampailah dirinya berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan dengan jelas. Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo. Dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur seperti semula, dan dirinya mencoba menormalkan kembali deru nafasnya tyang tak terkotrol itu. Dengan mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk..."

Terdengar suara dari dalam yang mengijinkanya masuk. Dilihatnya mata berwarna hazel yang penuh ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Antara marah, kesal dan kecewa entahlah, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam, mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga dan keberanian dari tubuh mungilnya itu. Seraya mengusap peluh keringat yang mengalir deras diwajahnya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara serak menahan amarahnya.

"Pukul 01.18 pm, maaf tadi keretanya terlambat lima menit. Sungguh aku tidak bohong." Rukia menjawab dengan suara parau, berharap Ichigo memaafkannya.

Bukan Ichigo yang menabaikan masalah kecil.

"Memangnya ada yang mengijinkanmu terlambat? Bukanya Aku sudah bilang Aku sangat membenci orang yang tidak tepat waktu." Ichigo meluapkan kekesalan dan amarahnya. Dengusan-dengusan kekesalan semakin sering keluar dari mulutnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana dulu Aku bisa menikah dengan wanita yang tidak Becus. Oh malang sekali nasibku ini. Padahal Aku bisa mendapatkan 10 wanita sepertimu." Oceh Ichigo mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Memang benar, kau itu WANITA TAK BERGUNA!" umpat Ichigo dengan menambah penekan dalam setiap kata ucapannya.

'SREEK' seketika dada Rukia terasa sesak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo itu. Rukia bagai ditusuk benda tajam tepat di dadanya. Kakak-nya saja yang telah menjaga dan merawatnya saja tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu padanya. Tubuh Rukiapun kaku membatu. Tangannya yang sedang membawa bungkusan makanan tak bisa digerakan.

"Baiklah Aku akan pulang ini bekal makan siangmu." Rukia menyerahkan bekal makan siang Ichigo.

"Buang saja Aku sudah makan siang." Jawabnya ketus. Pandanganya sama sekali tidak melihat mata violet Rukia yang menahan sakit.

"Baiklah." Balas Rukia memandang mata hezel milik Ichigo yang seperti jijik untuk sekedar meliriknya.

Langkah gontai Rukia berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit Karakura diamana Ichigo bekerja, dimana dirinya telah direndahkan, dicacimaki dan dihina. Yang lebih buruknya kata-kata buruk itu keluar dari mulut suaminya sendiri. Memang benar ini bukan pernikahan atas kehendaknya. Sampai sekarangpun dirinya masih bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya dia mencintai Ichigo? Atau sebatas rasa suka atau rasa kagum yang dulu pernah dirasakannya. Dan sebenarnya cinta itu seperti apa? Apa bentuknya seperti baju yang setiap hari di setrikanya, atau seperti piring-piring yang menumpuk di wastafel menunggu untuk dicuci ataukah seperti kasarnya perintah Ichigo padanya. Sama sekali Rukia buta tentang apa yang namanya cinta, bagaimana bentuknya dan bagaimana rasanya cinta itu. Tiba-tiba ingatan itu kembali. Ingatan akan tugas yang diberikan pada dirinya. Tugas penting, yang hanya dia yang bisa melaksanakan. Tugas yang akhirnya Byakuya mengijinkan dirinya menikah. Tugas yang menyangkut banyak konpaku yang ada di Seireitai. Tugas yang sampai saat ini belum terlihat akan bisa terwujud.

_"Rukia ini adalah untuk Seireitai, ini harus kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Seireitai, meski kau harus mengorbankan dirimu, karena kau yang terpilih..." _

Kata-kata yang membuat beban hidup Rukia semakiin bertambah berat.

To be continued...

Selesai juga fic pertama chap 1, bagaimana ceritanya menurut reader?

Semoga fic ini bisa menyemarakkan IchiRuki's Day. Meski N-scorpio tau kalau fic ini banyak kekurangan. Untuk itu dimohon review-nya dari reader semua yang baik hati untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang abal-abal ini. Terima Kasih *bungkuk-bungkuk*

(mungkin, Dichap ini cerita masih, semua akan dimulai dichap 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Rukia mendapat tugas berat dari Seireitai, pertama dia harus menikah dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya apa tugasnya...?

Namun yang menambah berat tugasnya yaitu Ichigo, karena sifat Ichigo telah berubah 180 derajat, APA...? Kenapa?

Desclaimer ; Om Tite Kubo

Warning ; AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing ; Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre ; Campur, tapi saya usahakan Family

Rating ; T ( rating bisa berubah setiap waktu, tapi tenang pasti author nanti kasih WARNING)

Rebellion

By. N-scorpio18

_"Rukia ini adalah untuk Seireitai, ini harus kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Seireitai, meski kau harus mengorbankan dirimu, karena kau yang terpilih..." _

Kata-kata yang membuat beban hidup Rukia semakiin bertambah berat.

Malam yang dihiasi rintik hujan, sedikit kabut membuat malam itu semakin dingin dan sedikit mecekam. Bahkan orang-orang pun enggan untuk keluar rumah. Kucingpun mencari tempat berteduh dan menginap (?). Tak beda halnya dengan gadis mungi yang tengah berbaring di kasur ukuran king size, yang biasa suaminya tiduri bersama dirinya. Memalingkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan. Serasa kasur empuk bak ranjang paku baginya. Pikirannya sudah berkecambuk. Bahkan mata violet indahnya tak bisa ia pejamkan walau hanya satu detik. Setelah kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Ichigo tadi siang, menambah betapa sulitnya tugas itu. Tugas yang dirinya bawa, malah akan bertambah sulit jika Ichigo berlaku begitu kepadanya.

_"Rukia ini adalah untuk Seireitai, ini harus kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Seireitai, meski kau harus mengorbankan dirimu, karena kau yang terpilih..." _

Kata-kata itu terus bertengger di dalam kepalanya. Rukia merasa haus, tenggorokannya kering, kemudian di pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Diliriknya jam dinding dapur. 12.30 am.

_"Sudah, lewat tengah malam, kenapa Ichigo belum pulang?"_ tanya rukia dalam hati.

Benar meskipun Ichigo sering pulang terlambat karena mengunjungi pesta kecil temannya, atau sekedar pergi keluar, tak pernah sekalipun Ichigo pulang lewat malam. Ichigo sangat menghormati aturan masyarakat Karakura. Tapi kenapa Ichigo sekarang belum pulang? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Ichigo? Rukia sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan suaminya itu.

Ketika beberapa saat kemudian bel, pintu berbunyi. Dengan mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih dengan sweater tipis berwana ungu, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Dan membukanya perlahan.

"Ano Rukia-san, Ichigo sediki mabuk dan dia tertidur sejenak di rumah kami. Sebenarnya kami tidak keberatan jika Ichigo menginap. Tapi Aku rasa Rukia-san akan sangat khawatir jika Ichigo tidak pulang, jadi Ichigo Aku antar pulang." Kata Ishida dengan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Dengan satu tangan kirinya menopang sebuah tubuh kekar. Dengan wajah yang berwarna merah karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Maaf, merepotkanmu Ishida, kau bisa membawa Ichigo ke kamar?" sesal Rukia yang telah merepotkan Ishida. Seraya mempersilahkan Ishida masuk untuk membawa Ichigo ke kamarnya.

Setelah membaringkan Ichigo di tempat tidurnya. Ishida-pun pamit untuk pulang. Dan berpesan kepada Rukia jika mobil Ichigo masih di rumahnya. Agar esok harinya Ichigo mengambil mobilnya.

Rukia memandangi wajah Ichigo yang bersemu merah akibat alkohol. Wajah dalam kedamaian tidurnya. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang Rukia lihat. Sehari-hari Rukia hanya melihat wajah Ichigo yang marah, kesal dan acuh tak acuh. Dirinya bahkan sudah lupa jika Ichigo punya wajah tampan yang menenagkan jiwa, dengan kerutan didahi yang mutlak sejak lahir. Dan juga hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang mempesona.

RUKIA POV

Ichigo ternyata kau tampan juga ketika tidur. Seandainya saja kau menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini setiap hari. Aku tak akan mimpi buruk setiap mendengar teriakan dan omelanmu. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, saat Seireitai menyuruhmu untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Soul Society. Ketika Seireitai meminta bantuanmu, untuk menikah denganku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Ichigo yang dulu. Ichigo yang baik, Ichigo yang setia kawan, Ichigo yang bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk teman yang ia ingin lindungi.

"Emhhh..." keluh Ichigo, sepertinya dia mengigau.

Ku rapatkan lagi selimut yang sekarang menyelimutinya, agar angin malam ini tak menembus kulitnya. Kubaringkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Sejenak kurasakan setiap aktivitas tidurnya, detak jantungnya, hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar sangat jelas. Tiba-tiba badannya bergerak menghadapku. Aku sedikit kaget dan ini membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Entahlah, Aku benar-benar tak tahu mengapa. Dan nafasnya semakin jelas dan kuat menerpa wajahku. Nafas berbau alkohol.

"Ehmmm..., Rukia."

"_Tiba-tiba Ichigo memangil namaku. Kenapa? Dalam tidurnya dia memanggilku?"_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Meski kutahu itu sebuah igauan belaka.

"Apa?" Aku menjawabnya, padahal dia jelas-jelas sedang mengigau.

"Maaf..." maaf? Ichigo meminta maaf padaku? Tak terasa mataku semula yang datar, serasa mebulat kaget dengan apa yang Ichigo katakan. Padahal aku jelas tahu jika dia sedang mengigau. Dan kata orang jika mendengarkan kata orang mengigau sama dengan kau mempercayai kata-kata orang gila. Tapi ini berbeda, Aku merasa apa yang tadi Ichigo katakan adalah kesungguhan hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah." Sekali lagi aku menanggapi kata-kata orang yang sedang mengigau.

"_Rukia kau pasti sudah tidak waras"_. Kataku dalam hati.

Meski Ichigo pulang terlambat Aku malah sangat gembira. Entah kenapa. Namun sedikit demi sedikit mata ini mulai mengatup dan mengikuti Ichigo ke negeri bawah sadar.

End RUKIA POV

Pagi yang cerah, matahari telah muncul setelah malam menggantikannya. Tetesan air hujan yang turun tadi malam masih membasahi dedaunan dan sang bumi. Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah dari fentilasi kamar yang tidak terlalu besar namun terkesan hangat itu. Ichigo dengan terpaksa sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata hazelnya. Sesaat dirinya termenung menunggu nyawanya berkumpul kembali. Dia sedikit terkejut karena yang diingat tadi malam dirinya masih berada di rumah Ishida. Ichigo melihat tubuh mungil yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Benar istrinya yang telah dia nikahi atas usul Seireitai. Wanita yang ia suruh-suruh setiap, dia bentak dan dia maki setiap harinya. Ternyata jika Ichigo mengingat semua itu Ichigo sedikit menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya kepada Rukia. Tapi jika dia ingat yang dilakukan Seireitai padanya semua itu jadi menghilang tak ada belas kasih dalam dirinya.

ICHIGO POV

Rukia, seandainya kau tahu, bahwa yang kulakukan kepadamu selama ini bukanlah benar-benar dari hatiku. Memang benar kau sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Tapi, ketika aku teringat kalau kau juga bagian dari mereka, amarahku tiba-tiba muncul tanpa kendali. Kuamati seluruh tubuh mungilnya, yang sebagian tertutup selimut.

"_Mengapa tubuh sekecil ini bisa mengatasi seluruh pekerjaan rumah?"_ Aku yang kagum, tak habis pikir diriku dibuatnya.

"Apa dia di bantu seorang jin ya?" gumamku lirih.

Tak kuduga tubuh mungil itu, bergerak menandakan yang punya sudah mau bangun. Mata violet berlahan-lahan terbuka menampakkan kilau indahnya. Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Oh,..Ichigo kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya manis, sambil mengusap kelopak matanya yang sepertinya masih sulit untuk dibuka.

"Oo! Cepat Buatkan Aku teh herbal, kepalaku masih pusing." Perintahku. Lagi, lagi Aku menyuruhnya lagi.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Seraya tubuh kecilnya turun dari ranjang menuju ke dapur. Semakin melihat Rukia tak berdaya Aku bertambah ingin terus memerintahnya. Aku ingin Rukia melawanku seperti dulu. Mengataiku 'BODOH'. Bukan Rukia yang tunduk bak seorang pelayan. Aku benci Rukia yang seperti itu. Semua itu karena tugas konyol yang di berikan padanya. Rukia menikah denganku hanya demi tugasnya. Dasar semua makhluk dari Seireitei sama saja.

End Ichigo POV

-N-

**Flash Back**

"Tolong Yamamoto Taichou, Aku ingin tetap menjadi seorang _shinigami_. Aku ingin melindungi keluargaku, teman-teman dan juga kota Karakura." Ichigo bersimpuh di depan semua kapten devisi. Bukan hanya kapten tapi juga wakil kapten. Itu semua Ichigo lakukan agar dia tetap mendapat ijin dan pengakuan dari Shinigami. Dari Soul Society.

"Tapi kami tak bisa membenarkan, jika seorang manusia menjadi _shinigami_. Itu menyalahi aturan kami. Aturan Soul Society." Tegas Yamamoto Taichou.

Sejenak mata Hazel Ichigo berkelana, melihat seluruh _shinigami_-_shiningami_ yang mengelilinginya. Ada yang kurang, dimana _shinigami_ pendek bermata violet itu. Dimana Rukia ketika dirinya sedang memperjuangkan status _shinigami-_sementaranya. Shinigami yang menyeret hidupnya dalam semua ini. Karena dia merasa tak memiliki pendukung. Ichigo-pun menyerah.

"Baiklah, Aku akan berhenti menjadi seorang shinigami. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengan Seireitei." Serah Ichigo. Semua yang dilakukan Ichigo untuk Seireitei, melawan Bounto, mengalahkan Aizein, semua tak berarti di mata Seireitai. Ichigo hanya menginginkan satu hal. Shinigami resmi. Tapi itu sangatlah sulit. Mata hazel-nya menggambarkan kekecewaan, keputus-asaan dan juga kemarahan kepada situasi yang dirinya rasa sangatlah tak adil.

Dengan tangan kosong, dan rasa kecewa Ichigo kembali ke dunia manusia. Ke Karakura, kota yang menerima apapun dirinya, kembali ke keluarganya, kembali ke kehidupan normal. Tak ada _Hollow_, ataupun _Arc_.

**End Flash Back**

Ichigo memandang jauh keluar jendela kamarnya. Dirinya tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah salah. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Dia juga mempunyai perasaan dan juga harga diri. Kenapa dari sisi ini dia menjadi yang pihak yang dipersalahkan. Situasi yang sungguh tidak adil bagi dirinya.

"Ichigo, Tehnya sudah siap, keluarlah!" ajak Rukia dari dapur, memberi tahu jika tehnya sudah siap. Ichigo tersenyum kecut, sesal, bangga entahlah senyumnya menggambarkan banyak makna. Seraya mengangkat tubuhnya bangun dari kasur empuk miliknya. Melangkah menuju suara yang memanggilnya.

-/-

Ichigo sekarang sudah dalam sebuah kereta. Karena mobilnya dirumah Ishida, jadi terpaksa dia naik transportasi umum. Meski dalam keadaan berdiri, dia tetap menikmatinya. Karena tempat duduknya dia berikan kepada seorang nenek yang sudah lanjut usia yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Meski Ichigo galak dengan istrinya, tapi di luar dia tetap Ichigo yang baik hati. Ichigo yang membantu yang lemah.

"Selamat pagi dokter Kurosaki." Sapa perawat-perawat rumah sakit itu.

Hampir setiap pagi, Ichigo selalu di bicarakan perawat-perawat rumah sakit itu, maklumlah Ichigo termasuk Dokter termuda, baik hati, dan ramah. Meski mukanya sedikit sangar, itu malah menambah ciri khas tersendiri bagi dirinya. Mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan statusnya yang sudah menjadi suami orang.

Ichigo duduk manis dikursi kerjanya. Mengisi data-data pasien. Tidak lupa kacamata baca yang bertengger manis dimatanya. Menambah kewibaan dirinya sebagai seorang dokter. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketokan pintu.

"Ya, masuk." Kata Ichigo datar.

Terlihat sosok gadis berambut hijau dari balik pintu yang terbuka,

"Ichigo, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa gadis itu dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Na-Nazomi...!"

-**to be continued**-

Okeh, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai, mencuri waktu dari try out. Terima kasih buat reader semua yang membaca dan mereview fic saya yang abal-abal, OOC, gaje dsb. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Buat temen-temen saya yang suruh cepet-cepet update. Sudah saya update. Kejamnya kalian mengancamku untuk update* tanpa review *pundung*

Saatnya balas REVIEW:

metsfan101 : Terima kasih, jadi malu #plakkk review please...

yutha45 : Emang saya buat begitu, tuntutan naskah. Nih udah update, review lagi ya,...

Tarijakartaryayukinekarikari : Iya Ichi jahat, haha...enggak kok sebenernya, ada alasannya Ichigo berlaku begitu. Makasih, cerita abal-abal gini di bilang bagus. Iya ini udah update :) review lagi ya...

nenk rukiakate : Ichigo kayak gitu ada alasannya kok. Gak #KDRT-lah nanti malah masuk penjara, terus nanti yang jadi tokoh fic saya siapa? hehehe...

emang saya buat sedikit misteri karena biar ada kejutannya #alah...

ini udah panjang belum? Oke review lagi ya...

Luthfi WeirdCat : O.k, O.k makasih udah review, hoho...OOC kah? Iya ceritanya emang OOC, tapi kalau dibaca terus ada sangkut-pautnya lho? Kan belum selesai kan ceritanya. Hidup kan proses, ya seperti cerita ini. Oke makasih koreksinya. Hehehe...okeh review lagi ya cin,... :)

Oke, emang tugas Rukia tidak saya kasih tahu secara gamlang, reader boleh menebak-nebak kok. Apa tugas Rukia?

Bye~~~~~see you...

Klik tombol review dibawah dengan semangat!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Rukia mendapat tugas berat dari Seireitai, pertama dia harus menikah dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya apa tugasnya...?

Namun yang menambah berat tugasnya yaitu Ichigo, karena sifat Ichigo telah berubah 180 persen, APA...? Kenapa?

Dapatkah Rukia menjalankan tugasnya?

Desclaimer ; Om Tite Kubo

Warning ; AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing ; Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre ; Campur, tapi saya usahakan Family

Rating ; T ( rating bisa berubah setiap waktu, tapi tenang pasti author nanti kasih WARNING)

Rebellion

By. N-scorpio18

from chapter 2

Ichigo duduk manis dikursi kerjanya. Mengisi data-data pasien. Tidak lupa kacamata baca yang bertengger manis dimatanya. Menambah kewibaan dirinya sebagai seorang dokter. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketokan pintu.

"Ya, masuk." Kata Ichigo datar.

Terlihat sosok gadis berambut hijau dari balik pintu yang terbuka,

"Ichigo, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa gadis itu dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Na-Nazomi...!"

...

Chapter 3

Ketika masa lalu harus dilupakan apakah pasti bisa? Namun jika semua itu demi kebaikan kita, pasti semua akan terlaksana. Pengorbanan atas kebaikan apakah akan terbayar? Jika kita ikhlas melakukannya, pasti semua akan terbayar. Tapi bagaimana dengan pengorbanan cinta? Akankah terbayar juga dengan cinta?

Ketika semua jalan di depan buntu dan tanpa arah yang jelas, percayalah jika yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah kebenaran yang harus diperjuangkan.

Musim gugur yang telah menyapa kota Karakura. Ketika semua daun-daun dari pepohonan telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya dan pergi bersama angin musim gugur. Karena akhir adalah sebuah permulaan baru. Seperti sebuah musim, kehidupan juga sebuah siklus yang sama. Maka sambutlah awal baru itu dengan senyuman.

Kuchiki Rukia bukan lebih tepatnya Kurosaki Rukia. Sekarang dalam masa tugasnya. Tugas berat, yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa menjalankan ataukan menggagalkan-nya dan mengorbankan seluruh jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa di Soul Society. Namun yang dirinya tahu, dia telah mencoba dengan sekuat tenaganya. Mengikuti kata-kata sahabatnya Momo, patuh dengan semua perintah, bentakan dan amarah Ichigo. Mengurung keegoisannya dalam penjara paling dalam dari dirinya. Menumbuhkan dan membesarkan kesabaran yang kuat. Tapi kenapa belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa tugasnya akan sukses. Ada yang salah, apakah itu? Manusia, adalah makhluk komplek penuh emosi yang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti. Mereka menangis ketika sedih, mereka tertawa ketika mereka bahagia dan mereka marah ketika mereka kesal. Darimana semua itu? Rukia hanya seorang shinigami bodoh yang tak tahu dan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pada dirinya, Ichigo dan semuanya. Apakah semua emosi itu berasal dari hati? Dari sebongkah daging yang mereka sebut hati? Apakah dari benda seperti itu. Konyol, hanya itu yang ada dalam otaknya. Rukia harus tahu semua itu, jika ingin misi dan tugasnya tercapai.

One1-with-eight8

In Karukura Hospital

"Long time no see Ichigo." Kata-kata manis dari gadis manis berambut hijau pendek. Nazomi, yang mengunjungi Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ah, bagaimana kerjamu di Amerika? Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya balik Ichigo yang duduk manis dikursinya dan Nazomi di depan dirinya.

Suasana ruangan Ichigo memang cukup sejuk dibandingkan dari ruang-ruang dokter lain. Itu semua demi kenyamanan kerja dirinya. Dan jika dirinya nyaman dalam bekerja, juga akan berdampak baik pula bagi pasien-pasiennya bukan?

"Hmm, Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar dari Ishida kau sudah menikah, benarkah itu?" tanya Nazomi dengan memicingkan matanya bertanda dirinya sangat menginginkan jawaban jujur dari Ichigo.

"Ah, iya kami menikah 3 bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana denganmu.?" Tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Bagaimana apa? Sejak Aku putus denganmu aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria lagi. Dan sementara kau, kau malah sudah menikah. Jahatnya dirimu Ichigo? Hung." Protes Nazomi pada Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Nazomi adalah sepasang kekasih pada saat mereka kuliah. Mereka pacaran sudah 3 tahun lamanya. Namun kandas di tengah jalan. Karena Nazomi akan ke Amerika dan mereka tidak menginginkan LDRS alias hubungan jarak jauh. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan percintaan mereka.

"Ah, gomen ne." Ichigo hanya berkata singkat dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hhaha, kenapa harus meminta maaf? Bukankah itu masa lalu? Oh ya aku ingin bertemu dengan istrimu. Pasti istrimu cantik." Goda Nazomi pada Ichigo.

"Hmm, dia ada di rumah, kau mau menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Ichigo terkejut karena mantan kekasihnya malah ingin bertemu dengan istrinya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak hari ini, aku masih lelah dari perjalanan, mungkin besok atau lusa. Nanti aku akan menelponmu." Kata Nazomi memberi penjelasan. Inilah hebatnya hubungan Ichigo dan Nazomi, mereka tidak saling membenci atau memutuskan hubungan setelah putus. Mereka saling kontak dan tetap berhubungan baik.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Oke, sekarang aku mau pulang dulu. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Bye Ichigo." Pamit Nazomi.

"Hati-hati." Jawab Ichigo.

Dilain pihak, Rukia seperti biasanya mengantarkan makan siang untuk Ichigo. Menaiki kereta seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda. Nanti dia akan menanyakan semua yang terjadi, kepada Ichigo. Ya semuanya. Meski Rukia sedikit tidak yakin, namun semuanya harus jelas.

"Yosh!" kata Rukia menyemangati dirinya.

Dengan bungkusan kotak makanan di tangannya dia menuju Rumah Sakit dimana Ichigo bekerja yang sekarang ada di depan matanya. Dengan langkah mungilnya dia berjalan menuju ruangan dokter berambut orange itu.

Ketika Rukia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit tersebut, dirinya berpapasan dengan wanita mungil seperti dirinya. Hanya warna rambut dan warna mata yang membedakan mereka. Tak Rukia sadari siapa yang berpapasan dengannya. Begitupun dengan orang itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kerja Ichigo Rukia mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Kata sebuah suara dari dalam yang tidak lain yaitu suara Ichigo. Bersama terbukanya pintu Rukia pun masuk.

"Makan siang Ichigo." Kata Rukia di sertai senyuman manisnya.

"Hmm." Respon Ichigo dingin.

Kemudian Rukia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Ichigo. Diletakkan dan disiapakannya makan siangnya dimeja. Dengan berlahan Ichigo mengambil sumpitnya dan memasukan suap demi suap makanan yang dibawakan Rukia itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rukiapun dengan sabar menunggu Ichigo selesai makan. Sesudah Ichigo menghabiskan makan siangnya. Rukia akhirnya membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Ano, Ichigo, kenapa...kenapa, hmm kau belum 'menyentuhku'?" tanya Rukia yang dengan cepat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Ichigo. Tatapan yang mematikan yang sanggup mengubur orang hidup-hidup.

"Apa Kau bilang?" tanya Ichigo balik untuk memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Ano, kenapa kau belum 'menyentuhku'? kau tahu sendiri bagaimana beratnya tugasku. Sedikitlah membantuku Ichigo." Ulang Rukia dengan sedikit memohon.

"Membantu? Bukankah aku sudah cukup membantumu? Mereka bilang aku hanya perlu menikahimu kan? Bukankah itu sudah aku lakukan. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk 'menyentuhmu'? jangan bermimpi!" kata Ichigo. Kata-kata yang membuat Rukia semakin bertambah bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Ichigo. Kau tau apa tugas sebenarnya. Kenapa kau semakin membuat posisiku semakin sulit. Kau tahu, aku melakukan ini demi jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah di Soul Society. Aku-aku hanya berharap kau membantuku!" Rukia sudah tak bisa menahan marah dan juga, entahlah perasaan yang sepertinya sedang dipermainkan. Tak terasa buliran-buliran air mengalir dari mata ungunya. Seketika entah perasaan darimana, Ichigo merasa sakit melihat air mata Rukia. Kalau dipikir olehnya. Bukankah Rukia tidak pernah salah, dia bahkan mengorbakankan segalanya untuk Soul Society. Bukankah nasib Rukia hampir sama dengan nasibnya dulu? Dan tak seharusnya dirinya melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Rukia, meskipun Rukia bagian dari mereka. Seharusnya dirinya mampu mengenali, siapa yang harus dibenci dan tidak.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hikkkss, maaf karena aku tak memiliki tubuh seksi atau wajah cantik. Sehingga kau tak tertarik denganku. Yang tak membuatmu bergairah untuk menyentuhku. Tapi bisakah kau lakukan hanya demi kebaikan konpaku-konpaku tak bersalah. Tak masalah jika kau menutup matamu ketika kau 'menyentuh' ku. Sehingga kau tak perlu melihat tubuh cebol, jelek, dan tak menarik." Semua yang dipendam Rukia selama ini, diutarakannya sekarang. Dia tak peduli, Ichigo akan menganggapnya apa. Yang terpenting dirinya menyelamatkan konpaku-konpaku tak bersalah di Soul Society.

"Rukia, lihat aku..." kata Ichigo lembut, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Mengajak Rukia menatap dirinya yang selama mereka berbicara Rukia mengalihan pandangannya kesegala sudut. Berlahan kepala Rukia terangkat seketika itu pula mata violet dan mata hazel bertemu. Menjelaskan segalanya dengan cara masing-masing.

"Rukia tidak semudah itu 'bercinta'. Aku tak mau 'menyentuh'mu dengan alasan kau tak seksi atau tak menarik. Semua butuh satu, yang namanya cinta. Karena tak semudah itu menghasilkan keturunan. Menyatukan badan kita jadi satu? bukan hanya itu Rukia. Tapi yang dimaksud dengan bercinta dalam pandanganku adalah selain menyatukan badan kita adalah menyatukan hati kita. Karena makna pernikahan yang sesungguhnya adalah itu. Jika tidak ada cinta jangan sebut itu 'bercinta'." Kata Ichigo menjelaskan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Dia tak ingin membuat Rukia salah paham.

"Sekarang apakah kau mengerti tentang cinta itu? Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengelengkan kepalanya ringan. Dan menjawab,

"Karena kau tak pernah mengajariku tentang cinta. Kau hanya menyuruhku memasak, mencuci dan membuatkan kopi untukmu." Tukas Rukia.

Semua yang dikatakan Rukia benar, dan itu membuat mata Ichigo membulat kaget. Yang hanya dilakukan Ichigo selama ini adalah hal itu. Karena memang dari awalnya dirinya tidak bersungguh-sungguh membantu Seireitai.

"Huh,,...baiklah Rukia aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang cinta. Meski aku enggan untuk membantu Seireitai. Bukan aku bukan membantu Seireitai, tapi membantu konpaku-konpaku disana." Diikuti desahan panjang dari mulut Ichigo. Sekarang malah dirinya menjadi membantu Seireitai. Ternyata hati Ichigo belum berubah.

Ketika semua kejadian sudah tidak sesuai dengan rencana kita lagi. Maka serahkan kepada siapa yang berkehendak. Karena Dia tahu semua yang terbaik untuk kita. Seperti layaknya sebuah air sungai yang bercabang-cabang bukankah akan berakhir disatu tempat pula. Setiap kejadian didunia ini bukankah sudah tergambar sebelumnya. Untuk itu maka percaya akan benang-benang transparan yang saling menghubungkan kita. Itulah yang mereka sebut takdir.

One1-with-eight8

Flash Back

"Momo biarkan Aku pergi. Ichigo pasti butuh bantuanku." Tangan-tangan mungil yang terus berontak untuk melepaskan tubuhnya bebas.

"Rukia, jangan bodoh! Jika kau menemui Ichigo sekarang, tidak sekedar didipecat dari shinigami-pengganti, tapi juga dia bisa dihukum. Sebaiknya kau disini saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja Rukia." Tahan Momo dengan teguh.

"Tidak Momo Ichigo pasti butuh bantuanku. Kau tahu 'kan, Ichigo telah menyelematkanku, setidaknya kali ini biarkan aku untuk bisa membantunya." Kata Rukia yang sedang membantah argumen Momo.

"Ya! Rukia sadarlah, meskipun kau disana, kau juga tak bisa melakukan apapun! Kau hanya menjadi beban Ichigo. Kau tahu itu?" nasehat Momo masih diseliingi dengan nada-nada keras, karena tak ingin sahabatnya terkena masalah lagi.

Rukiapun telah melemahakan perlawanannya untuk bebas dari pengamanan Momo. Rukia semakin menyadari, begitu tidak bergunanya dirinya. Benar, dia hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Bagi Renji, Nii-sama-nya dan Ichigo.

**Setelah beberapa bulan sekembalinya Ichigo kedunia manusia **

Penghuni Soul Society tiba-tiba terkena sebuah wabah yang amat aneh. Wabah tersebut seperti wabah beberapa ratus tahun lalu. Hanya wabah itu sudah membunuh banyak jiwa. kapten Mayuri Kurotsuchi telah meneliti tentang wabah tersebut. Dan hanya satu jalan untuk menyembuhkan wabah itu. Yaitu menggunakan sempel darah percampuran keturunan dari shinigami dan seorang keturunan setengah shinigami manusia. Dan pada saat ini adalah hanya satu orang yang memenuhi syarat tersebut. Yang dimaksud 'percampuran' disini adalah dalam suatu bentuk lain. Bentuk lain yang lebih beradab. Karena yang terjadi dulu adalah 'mencampurkan dengan bentuk sadis. Mencampurkan darah dengan cara membunuh kedua makhluk itu. Bukankah itu cara yang tidak mempunyai peri-keshinigami-nan?

Seluruh kapten dan wakil kaptenpun seluruhnya berkumpul dan merundingkan hal ini. Dan pada akhirnya semua kapten dan wakil kapten memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan satu-satunya ini. Shinigami yang akan memakili tugas ini adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

"A-apa Nii-sama, Aku harus menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Rukia kaget setengah mati. Ketika Nii-samanya mengatakan jika dirinya akan menikah. Meskipun itu sebuah hal yang lazim. Karena Ia tahu jika keluarga Kuchiki akan melaksanakan perjodohan dengan anggota keluarganya.

"Benar, kau akan menikah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki." Jawab Byakuya datar seperti biasanya.

"A-APA! Maaf Nii-sama maksudku, Apa, kenapa aku harus menikah dengan jeruk bodoh itu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada tidak setuju. Namun dalam hatinya dirinya sangatlah gugup.

"Sebenarnya Aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi karena ini adalah sebuah tugas yang menyangkut banyak nyawa, maka Aku harus melakukannya. Selayaknya juga dirimu Rukia." Jawab Byakuya bijaksana.

Tugas? Sepertinya ini bukanlah tugas yang biasa selayaknya melawan Hollow, Bount atau Arc. Tugas apa sebenarnya. Pikiran Rukia melayang menebak akan tugas apa sebenarnya. Diapun akhirnya menemui Kaptennya untuk menanyakan tugas apa sebenarnya yang dipikulnya. Mungkin dia akan menemukan titik cerah itu.

End Flash Back

...One1-with-eight8 ...

RUKIA POV

Hembusan angin musim gugur sangat terasa. Seperti membuat semua beban terbawa bersamanya. Seorang yang memaikai sebuah jas hangat dan syal berwana merah melilit indah lehernya. Matanya yang berwana hazel selaras dengan daun-daun yang berguguran dimusim gugur ini. Tak terasa orang yang tengah Aku pandangi sekarang menatapku heran.

"Apa?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Ichigo. Yah dia adalah Ichigo. Sore ini Ichigo mengajakku pergi keluar. Entah kemana. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah tiga bulan menikah dengan denganku.

"Ah, T-tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana Ichigo? Apakah masih jauh?" tanyaku yang memang tak tahu kita akan kemana.

"Sudah ikut saja, kalau sudah sampai kau juga akan tahu. Katanya kau mau tahu dan mau merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta." Jawab Ichigo ringan. Wah sangat terdengar manis ditelingaku, yang selama ini hanya mendengar benatakan-benatakannya. Aku-pun hanya mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Meski kakiku tak sepanjang kakinya namun anehnya aku tak pernah tertinggal olehnya, karena sepertinya Ichigolah yang menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah-langkah mungilku.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mataku menemukan tempat yang penuh dengan cahaya lampu. Tempat apa ini.

"Ichigo tempat apa ini?" tanyaku yang seperti orang bodoh.

"Taman bermain. Kau suka?" tanya Ichigo menoleh kepadaku.

"Ehm, indah sekali." Kataku tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ketempat lain.

"Ayo!" kata Ichigo seraya menggandeng tanganku.

Apa Aku sedang bermimpi? Ada apa sebenarnya? Sungguh membuatku bingung. Tapi desiran darahku mengalir dengan cepat. Terasa juga, wajahku terasa terbakar. Perasaan apa ini. Sekali yang pernah dia rasakan ketika dia sedang bersama Kaien.

Biarlah angin musim gugur membawa semua masa lalu dan membawa awal yang baru pada musim selanjutnya. Karena seperti itulah, seperti sebuah putaran musim. Dengan indah akan terus bergulir dengan berjalannya waktu. Seperti inilah yang semestinya terjadi.

EnD POV RUKIA

Selayaknya seperti pasangan kekasih, Ichigo terus menggandeng tangan Rukia. Membawanya menjelajahi seluruh permainan di Taman Bermain itu. Karena sang mentari sudah tergeliincir diufuk barat, maka bergantilah malam. Rukia yang sudah bermain hampir satu sore, kelelahan dan lapar. Dan Ichigo membelikannya sebuah makanan. Memang tidak makanan mahal namun yang terpenting mereka menikmatinya. Ramen. Mereka mampir disebuah kedai ramen.

Dengan cepat Rukia makan ramen itu. Seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari.

"Yah, makanlah dengan pelan-pelan tidak ada yang akan mengambil makananmu." Kata Ichigo sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Rukia.

"Ti-dak Opo-apo, auku songotloh lopor." Jawab Rukia dengan mulut penuh makan. Senyum yang terkembang disudut bibirnya. Perasaan yang semakin kuat kepada Rukia. Perasaan yang tak semestinya manusia punyai kepada seorang shinigami. Namun itulah yang terjadi, semakin dia berlaku kasar kepada Rukia. Maka semakin Ichigo tidak bisa membunuh perasaan itu.

Setelah Rukia menyelesaikan makanya dan menyerutup es tehnya. Begitupun Ichigo, Rukia terus mengaduk es tehnya meski seluruh gula yang ada di dalamnya sudah larut. Menghidari mata hazel yang terus memadangnya.

"Rukia, bertingkahlah seperti pertama kali Aku bertemu denganmu. Jangan bertingkah sok patuh padaku. Aku tidak suka." Kata Ichigo terus memandangi Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak suka aku membersihkan rumahmu?" tanya Rukia yang menurutnya perkataan-perkataan Ichigo sulit dipahami oleh otaknya.

"BAKA, kau tak mengerti sepatah katapun yang Aku ucapan. Tentu saja kau harus tetap membersihan rumah. Bertingkahlah selayaknya manusia. Jangan seperti robot yang tak punya emosi." Jelas Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin marah maka marah saja, ketika kau ingin menangis ya menangis saja."

Semua perkataan Ichigo semakin tidak jelas baginya. Semuanya. Bukankah semua istri harus patuh dengan suaminya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Kata Ichigo dengan manaikan nada suaranya lebih tinggi. Karena melihat wajah Rukia yang tanpa petunjuk, tentang semua yang dirinya katakan.

Seketika mata violet menatap mata hazel Ichigo mengkorfirmasi semua yang Ichigo katakan. Namun sepertinya mata violet itu menemukan semua ketulusan dalam mata hazel tersebut.

"Maka dengan begitu, cinta mungkin akan datang padamu. Jika itu terjadi maka tugasmu akan tercapai." Tatapan mata hazel yang penuh dengan keyakinan. Sepertinya tak ada satu katapun yang berarti kebohongan. Sebuah senyum tergambar dibibir manis Rukia. Maka itulah yang akan terjadi. Karena semua sudah digambarkan sebelumnya. Dan itulah yang akan terjadi.

...to be continued...

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Fiuh...capek ini tulisan terpanjang yang pernah authour lakukan. Tapi sepertinya akan jadi sebuah kebiasaan pada chap-chap selanjutnya.

Maaf kepada reader yang telah menunggu lama. Karena author yang sedang pra-un. Mungkin author akan hiatus selama beberapa waktu untuk mempersiapkan ujian sekolah dan ujian nasional.

Terima kasih buat reader yang telah mereview tulisan saya. Tapi jika reader tidak menginginkan cerita ini berlanjut maka saya akan menghentikannya. Tapi jika masih tertarik akan ceritanya maka saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini. Karena setiap kata dalam tulisan sangatlah berarti.

Mungkin chapter ini memberikan titik cerah yang sangat besar bagi reader yang penasaran tentang apa tugas Rukia. Karena chaper ini adalah tonggak untuk cerita-cerita selanjutnya.

Thanks for your Review

So, tidak usah cuap-cuap, tekan tombol Review di bawah ini please.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Rukia mendapat tugas berat dari Seireitai, pertama dia harus menikah dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya apa tugasnya...?

Namun yang menambah berat tugasnya yaitu Ichigo, karena sifat Ichigo telah berubah 180 persen, APA...?! Kenapa?

Dapatkah Rukia menjalankan tugasnya?

Desclaimer ; Om Tite Kubo

Warning ; AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing ; Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre ; Campur, tapi saya usahakan Family

Rating ; T ( rating bisa berubah setiap waktu, tapi tenang pasti author nanti kasih WARNING)

Rebellion

By. N-scorpio18

From chapter 3

...

"Rukia, bertingkahlah seperti pertama kali Aku bertemu denganmu. Jangan bertingkah sok patuh padaku. Aku tidak suka." Kata Ichigo terus memandangi Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak suka aku membersihkan rumahmu?" tanya Rukia yang menurutnya perkataan-perkataan Ichigo sulit dipahami oleh otaknya.

"BAKA, kau tak mengerti sepatah katapun yang Aku ucapan. Tentu saja kau harus tetap membersihan rumah. Bertingkahlah selayaknya manusia. Jangan seperti robot yang tak punya emosi." Jelas Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin marah maka marah saja, ketika kau ingin menangis ya menangis saja."

Semua perkataan Ichigo semakin tidak jelas baginya. Semuanya. Bukankah semua istri harus patuh dengan suaminya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Kata Ichigo dengan manaikkan nada suaranya lebih tinggi. Karena melihat wajah Rukia yang tanpa petunjuk, tentang semua yang dirinya katakan.

Seketika mata violet menatap mata hazel Ichigo mengkorfirmasi semua yang Ichigo katakan. Namun sepertinya mata violet itu menemukan semua ketulusan dalam mata hazel tersebut.

"Maka dengan begitu, cinta mungkin akan datang padamu. Jika itu terjadi maka tugasmu akan tercapai." Tatapan mata hazel yang penuh dengan keyakinan. Sepertinya tak ada satu katapun yang berarti kebohongan. Sebuah senyum tergambar dibibir manis Rukia. Maka itulah yang akan terjadi. Karena semua sudah digambarkan sebelumnya. Dan itulah yang akan terjadi.

-One1-with-eight8-

Chapter 4

ICHIGO POV

Angin yang menandakan musim semi akan dimulai. Harum semerbak bunga terbang seseliruh menjuru kota. Tak ada yang membenci musim semi. Dimana warna-warni bunga ada dimana-mana. Ketika bunga bermekaran, begitu pula keadaan hidup. Sepertinya cukup berjalan dengan baik. Namun sepertinnya tidak begitu dengan perasaanku. Perasaanku seperti dalam musim gugur. Yang tak pasti akan musim dingin ataukan musim panas. Aku terjebak di kedua musim itu. Ya, seperti musim gugur yang terjebak di musim dingin dan panas. Aku merasa tak yakin aku mencintai Rukia. Apakah itu perasaan cinta? Ataukah perasaan solidaritas? Seperti kabut yang menyelimuti musim gugur. Dan aku menunggu kepastian kemana arah perasaan ini. kembali ke musim ataukah musim dingin. Ataukah tetap pada musim gugur untuk selamanya. Jangan menyalahkanku, karena tak tahu pasti. Cinta dan hanya suka. Karena itu tak pernah ada di buku manapun di dunia ini.

Karena cinta bodoh ini, hidup Rukia menjadi taruhannya. Setidaknya sebagai teman bukankah aku harus membantunya. Lalu apa yang harus aku perbuat? Menghamilinya? Ide yang bagus, dengan begitu semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku bukan lelaki berengsek yang yang menghamili orang layaknya seorang binatang. Lebih daripada suka sama suka. Aku akan melakukannya ketika memang cinta ini menuntutnya. Karena dia istri sahku.

NORMAL POV

Setelah musim dingin yang sangatlah panjang, sang mentaripun akhirnya datang dan melelehkan seluruh salju yang menempel di sang coklat tua. Menumbuhkan berwarna-warna bunga dan juga rerumputan. Burung berkicau mengindahkan kota Karakura. Berdendang mengikuti semua teman-temannya. Memang akan ada sebuah permulaan baru setelah akhir dari sebuah cerita bukan? Dan berharap dengan takdir-takdir yang lebih luar biasa dari cerita sebelumnya. Engkau tahu, bahwa Dia yang memainkan segala jalan dan keputusan yang harus diambil. Dan belajar dari apa-apa yang terjadi kemarin. Untuk hari esok yang lebih baik. Bagaimana jika kita belajar untuk mencintai? Apakah hal tersebut bisa dilakukan? Apakah cinta bisa dipelajari? Pepatah orang jawa mengatakan : "_Witing Tresno, Jalaraning saka kulina_." Jika sebuah cinta akan tumbuh seiring dari kebersamaan yang terjadi.

Ichigo terbaring dikasurnya. Sepertinya dirinya masih di negeri jauh dalam mimpi. Namun berlahan mata musim gugurnya terbuka. Meski kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Ketika itu dia merasakan tangan kekarnya memeluk sesuatu yang mungil dan hangat. Wangi rambut dari seseorang yang dia kenal. Benar, Rukia yang berada dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sejenak Ichigo tersentak. Dia terduduk, dengan wajah syok-nya dia berusaha untuk mengingat kembali kejadian dari tadi malam. Ichigo telah menggajak Si mungil jalan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Dia tak tahu apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Apakah dia telah-telah-telah...tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

'Apakah Aku telah...' dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyatkan kepada dirinya bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo berkutat dengan pikiran yang tak jelas. Mata ungu dari Si mungil berlahan mempelihatkan keindahannya. Melirik kearah Ichigo yang sedang syok. Dan otak cerdik Si mungil ini telah berjalan, melihat situasi yang sedang terjadi ini.

"Ichigo...~~~" panggilnya manja.

"Hmmm," jawabnya melihat mata ungu di depannya dengan rasa takut.

"Kau kenapa?~" tanya Rukia lagi dengan suara manja.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab singkat Si Jingga. Yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas dari wajahnya.

"Arigatou~Ichigo." Ucap Rukia tetap nada manjanya. Dan memajang wajah yang sungguh bahagia.

"U-untuk apa?" Ichigo tersentak. Jantungnya serasa copot dari tempatnya. Pikiranya telah mereka-reka hal buruk dengan apa yang dimaksud Rukia.

"Akhirnya tugasku sudah sedikit ada kemajuan." Jawab Rukia dengan duduk menyamakan dengan duduk Ichigo.

"Dengar, itu-itu bukan dari kendali diriku. Aku-aku seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu dalam pengaruh alkohol. Kau harus mengerti. Jadi kau harus melakukanya dengan cinta. Aku akan mengajari bagaimana cinta itu padamu.

"Jadi tadi malam itu bukan cinta? Bukankah itu adalah salah satu tandanya?" ucap Rukia bingung.

"Hee-e?"

-One1-with-eight8-

Dari putaran waktu ini, akan kah semua menjadi lebih baik. Sungguh hidup adalah misteri bukan? Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan Adam dan Hawa menjadi sepasang manusia. Ketika kebingungan melanda apa yang harus dilakukan? Cinta ini, sesungguhnya untuk apa? Hanya membawa sakit dan derita. Ketika orang berkata, "cinta tak harus memiliki." Itu adalah omong konsong. Ketika sekali kau mencintai seseorang kau akan menginginkan dia menjadi milikmu. Dan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Mempertahankan cinta lebih sulit daripada belajar mencintai. Percayalah. Bahwa hatimu itu benar.

Ketika deburan yang berisik meredam semua kemarahan. Bahkan benci sekalipun. Dan sebutir pasir putih memendam seluruh dendam yang kau milik. Itu semua karena kau percaya bahwa itu bisa membantumu sekecil apapun itu.

ICHIGO POV

Rukia aku adalah pria terbodoh di dunia ini bukan? Banyak orang yang tak bisa memiliki orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi aku yang mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin kumilik pada nyatanya, aku memilikimu. Namun apa yang kulakukan, aku hanya mementingkan rasa dendam dan sakit hati kepada Seireitai. Ketika aku berkata akan mengajarimu tentang cinta. Aku sendiri bingung. Apakah yang aku rasakan ini cinta, ataukah hanya rasa kasihan dan solidaritas kepada partner belaka. Entahlah, aku menyombongkan diriku yang merasa telah mencintaimu. Namun akupun, belum terlalu yakin. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa melakukan tugas ini. Bagaimana respon dari Seireitai. Apakah mereka akan membunuhmu. Dan bagaimana jika memang kau tidak bisa mempunyai bayi seperti yang mereka inginkan. Semua pertanyaan konyol berputar-putar dikepalaku. Rukia haruskah kita melalui takdir seperti ini? takdir apa ini.

Mentari menyengat bumi ini dengan panasnya. Dan semakin lama semakin panas. Seperti biasa aku harus melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang dokter. Sebenarnya, menjadi seorang dokter adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Aku harus betanggung jawab atas nyawa seseorang. Namun apa boleh buat. Itu telah menjadi pilihanku. Ketika aku berfikir setelah aku tidak menjadi shinigami lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk melindungi orang lain. Dan aku pikir menjadi dokter adalah hal yang tepat. Namun apakah begitu?

"Dokter, pasien kamar no. 342 siap untuk operasi." Seorang suster membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Lamunan akan takdir yang aku jalani. Memang ketika aku terlihat tegar dan sangar didepan semua orang. Tahukah jika diriku juga memiliki titik kelemahan yang tak bisa terpungkiri bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Ketakutan akan kesendirian, itu adalah hal yang tak ingin terjadi lagi terhadapku. Tak sedetikpun.

"Baiklah, siapkan seluruh perlengkapannya. Aku akan segera kesana." Timpalku terhadap suster itu.

Sungguh membuatku takut ketika kau menyadari bahwa nyawa seseorang tergantung dari tangan-tanganmu. Rasa bersalah akan menghantuimu ketika kepercayaan yang telah diberikan kepadamu, tak bisa berhasil. Namun apalah arti dari seorang dokter ketika hidup dan mati tak bisa kau perkirakan. Yah, manusia hanya berusaha.

Ketika selama delapan jam lebih aku menjankan operasi pasien yang mengidap kanker otak. Dengan hasil opersai yang sangat di nanti oleh orang orang-orang tercintainya. Dan hasil tersebut hanya berupa kenihilan belaka.

"Maafkan kami, kami telah berusaha sekuat tenaga kami."

Selalu kata tersebut yang keluar. Selalu kata tersebut yang menjadi tembok pelindung dari rasa bersalah. Selalu-selalu dan selalu. Ketika melihat mereka menangis histeris bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka pingsan mengetahui, bahwa orang tuanya harus lebih dulu menyiapakan pemakaman anaknya. Apa yang dapat aku perbuat. Dunia yang kejam bukan?

Dan begitulah dunia berjalan, dan seperti itulah dunia berputar. Kelahiran dan kematian. Yang tak tahu akan kapan waktu itu tiba. Namun dengan pasti akan tiba saatnya. Terbayangi dengan sebuah bayangan yang sebenarnya itu adalah kematianmu. Kemanapun kau berlari tak akan mungkin bisa bersembunyi darinya, kematian. Bagiku kematian bukanlah hal yang menakutkan. Namun jika ketika mati datang menjemput, sebelum kau bisa menepati janjimu kepada orang yang kau sayang. Itu barulah ketakutan. Janji bahwa kau akan membantunya, janji ketika kau akan mengajarinya tentang cinta meski kau tak tahu bahwa kau mencintainya atau tidak. Janji konyol memang, namun janji adalah janji bukan?

Aku pulang dengan mengendarai mobil yang tidak bisa dibilang mewah. Hanya cukup untuk bisa mengantarku sampai di rumah. Ketika aku membayangkan aku akan bertemu bidadari mungilku. Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk memulai sebuah percakapan yang hangat. Setelah sekian lama aku hanya membentaknya. Setelah aku menyalahkan semua yang terjadi padaku padanya. Oh, bidadariku yang malang. Tak terasa ban depan mobilku telah mengantarku tepat digarasi rumahku. Memang bukan rumah mewah, namun sudah cukup untuk berteduh dari air hujan dan terik matahari.

Perlahan aku pegang kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Dan ketika pintu terbuka disana telah berdiri bidadari mungil nan cantik mengenakan celemek yang menandakan bahwa dia baru selesai memasak. Dengan senyuman malaikatnya dan mata ungu kristalnya dia menyapaku.

"Selamat datang Ichigo." sapanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Mungkin tak ada lelaki yang mampu bertahan dari godaan mata ungu kristalnya.

"Hmm, aku pulang." Jawabku datar. Aku harus bagaimana. Otakku tak bisa berfungsi dengan benar. Apa yang terjadi, padahal pagi tadi aku bisa berbicara denganya dengan baik.

"Kenapa? Apakah ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak," Jawabku datar lagi. Tak bisa membuat nada yang manis atau bagaimana. Aku sangat frustasi dengan diriku sendiri. Oh, Tuhan kenapa harus begini.

Ia mengajakku duduk dikursi meja makan kami. Yang telah penuh makanan diatas meja tersebut. Namun nafsu makanku telah menghilang entah kemana. Ketika ada kata sulit, yang harus kau sampaikan.

"Apakah karena tadi pagi? Ketika aku berbicara tentang tugasku yang telah ada kemajuan? Apakah itu Ichigo? tentang saja, tidak ada yang terjadi. Jadi kau jangan khawatir." Ucapnya dengan nada menandakan bahawa 'itu' tidak terjadi, benar-benar panjang lebar. Kulihat matanya penuh arti. Namun yang kutangkap darinya hanyalah sebuah kesedihan. Bukan-bukan itu yang kumaksud Rukia, bukan itu. Bagaiman aku harus mengungkapkannya padamu, bidadariku. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri yang munafik ini. Diriku yang egois ini. dan tak tahu mengatakan kata-kata dengan tepat. Dengan muluta yang mesti dipaksa akhirnya kuucapkan kata yang semestinya.

"Bukan, bukan itu Rukia. Bukan karena itu." Akhirnya mulut ini bisa bicara dengan baik.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya dengan memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam.

Tatapan yang menginginkan diriku mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Sejenak aku masih terdiam. Tak tahu apakah aku akan bercerita dengannya. Ataukah diam untuk selamaya.

"Katakanlah, mungkin dengan itu bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih nyaman." Ungkapnya meyakinkanku.

Setelah menimbang akan baik buruk hal yang akan terjadi. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya pula. Sejenak aku takut juga penasaran akan reaksi Rukia dengan hal ini.

"Begini, kemarin bukankah aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk belajar cinta bukan? Sepertinya aku tak bisa melakukannya, Rukia." Kataku. Sekilas kulihat raut wajahnya. Seperti dugaanku wajah bingungnya dan raut wajah penuh tanda tanyapun telah ia pasang. Dan membuatku semakin bersalah. Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Mengapa?" akhirnya bibir mungilnya angkat bicara.

"Dengar, bukan aku tidak mau secara sengaja, Eehmm... Sebenarnya akupun masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, Rukia. Apakah ini cinta? Entahlah, cinta ini begitu terlihat kabur. Aku memang sayang padamu Rukia, tapi-tapi, aku masih bingung menentukan ini cinta atau bukan. Bagaimana aku bisa menentukan ini cinta atau hanya rasa sayang saja. Ini membuatku gila Rukia. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila..." kutatap mata _violet _kristalnya. Kutatap dalam-dalam dan berusaha menyampaikan semua yang kurasakan padanya dan berharap dirinya mengerti. Kupikir dia akan menangis seperti kemarin-kemari. Namun tak disangka Rukia memelukku seraya berkata dengan lemah lembut padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Ichigo. Kita akan belajar cinta bersama-sama. Tak harus kau yang mengajariku. Kita belajar membedakan cinta dan rasa suka bersama-sama. Semua akan baik-baik saja jangan khawatir. Tak apa..." peluknya dengan mengelus kepalaku yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Kubalas pelukan hangatnya. Harum badan Rukia seperti ribuan bunga lavender dan taman bunga lili yang semerbak. Baru kali ini kucium aroma Rukia. Seharum inikah. Semenggoda inikah. Aku bisa bertahan berjam-berjam untuk memeluknya. Dan mungkin sulit bagiku untukku untuk melepasnya. Sangat sulit, seperti kafein yang membuatku ketagihan. Dan mungkin untuk ketagihan selamanya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Berlahan Rukia akan melepas pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan yang baru ini kurasakan.

Berlahan aku pula melepas pelukannya, namun tak sepenuhnya. Kuamati wajah bidadari cantiku. Dahinya, alisnya matanya, hidungnya dan bibirnya. Yang basah, merah merona. Bibir itu seakan seperti menarikku untuk segera mengecupnya. Perasaan apa ini. sebelumnya belum pernah kurasakan. Kupikir memang aku sudah gila. Benar-benar sudah gila.

"Rukia, maafkan aku." Kataku.

"Hmm." Balasanya kebingungan. Dengan membulatkan mata indahnya.

Berlahan bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibiranya. Berlahan kukucup dengan mesra. Mata _violet_ yang semula melebar berlahan menutup. Menikmati setiap detik yang kuperbuat padanya. Dan Rukia sepertinya juga mencoba untuk membalasnya setiap kecup di bibirnya. Kecupan demi kecupan. Bibir atas dan bawah. Ciuman yang sangat mesra, yang pernah kulakukan. Maafkan aku, telah lancang menciummu. Maafkan aku untuk segala yang selama ini aku lakukan padamu. Maafkan telah menyakitimu dengan kata-kata dan ucapanku. Tolong maafkan dengan segala ketulusanmu, Rukia. Dan mari kita belajar tentang cinta yang sebenarnya, bersama.

NORMAL POV

Sebenarnya cinta adalah suatu misteri yang tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu akan misteri itu yang sebenarnya. Hanya berusaha untuk mempertahankan dan belajar tentangnya. Namun ketika cinta datang kepadamu dengan percuma, syukurilah. Terkadang orang harus belajar tentang cinta dan dalam sisi lainnya mereka harus mempertahankan cinta mereka. Jangan benci cinta ketika cinta tak terbalas. Karena datangnya cinta adalah sebuah anugrah. Sadarilah bahwa tak semua orang bisa tahu apa itu cinta.

Memang cinta tak selamanya membahagiakan. Terkadang sangatlah menyakitkan ketika cinta itu tak terbalaskan dan memilih cinta lainnya. Karena itu memang kodrat dari cinta. Mereka tidak diciptakan untuk kebahagian saja. Tahukah engkau jika setiap cinta memiliki pasangan sendiri. Maka jika cintamu tidak terbalas jangan pernah membencinya. Teruslah mencari pasangan cintamu. Pada suatu saat kau akan menemukannya.

Ketika ada akhir akan ada pula awal yang baru. Ketika ada kematian maka akan ada kelahiran. Ketika ada selamat tinggal maka akan ada hello, itulah hukum alam, tak beda halnya dengan cinta. Apakah cinta bisa dipelajari? Padahal cinta adalah sebuah anugrah bukan?

To be continued...

-one1witheight8-

Author's Corner

Hehehe...

Gak tau harus bilang apa sama reader semua. Hiatus sampai lama banget. Maklum persiapan masuk kuliah dan juga kuliah. Ini aja mencuri waktu tidur saya. Hhahaha

Apakah ada yang nunggu-nunggu chapter ini? #plak *gak ada

bagaimana ini chapter saya ketik asal-asalan saja. Sebenarnya saya bingung saya mau nulis dan melanjutkan cerita seperti apa...

Malah sepertinya ceritanya tambah tidak karuan. Gomen banget. Sebenarnya mau saya gak lanjutin aja. Tapi ini terserah reader aja lho...

Oh ya, kebanyakan ambil POV Ichigo, karena saya mau menekankan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo. ichigo dalam keadaan galauu... yah seperti itulah...

Thanks bagi yang review. Review anda sekalian sangat berarti, yang buat saya semangat buat lanjutin ini fanfic yang abal-abal.

Sekarang author udah mengantuk. Jam udah menunjukkan pukul 3.26 pagi dan saatnya saya pergi ke alam mimpi.

Jangan lupa pencet tombol ijo-ijo review dibawah ini dengan semangat.

Akhir kata, wassalamualaikum wr. Wb. #lho kok kyk pidato.# bankai

#kaburrrr...


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Rukia mendapat tugas berat dari Seireitai, pertama dia harus menikah dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya apa tugasnya...?

Namun yang menambah berat tugasnya yaitu Ichigo, karena sifat Ichigo telah berubah 180 persen, APA...?! Kenapa?

Dapatkah Rukia menjalankan tugasnya?

Desclaimer ; Om Tite Kubo

Warning ; AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing ; Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre ; Campur, tapi saya usahakan Family

Rating ; T ( rating bisa berubah setiap waktu, tapi tenang pasti author nanti kasih WARNING)

Rebellion

By. N-scorpio18

From chapter 4

...

"Rukia, maafkan aku." Kataku.

"Hmm." Balasanya kebingungan. Dengan membulatkan mata indahnya.

Berlahan bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibiranya. Berlahan kukucup dengan mesra. Mata _violet_ yang semula melebar berlahan menutup. Menikmati setiap detik yang kuperbuat padanya. Dan Rukia sepertinya juga mencoba untuk membalasnya setiap kecup di bibirnya. Kecupan demi kecupan. Bibir atas dan bawah. Ciuman yang sangat mesra, yang pernah kulakukan. Maafkan aku, telah lancang menciummu. Maafkan aku untuk segala yang selama ini aku lakukan padamu. Maafkan telah menyakitimu dengan kata-kata dan ucapanku. Tolong maafkan dengan segala ketulusanmu, Rukia. Dan mari kita belajar tentang cinta yang sebenarnya, bersama.

**Chapter 5**

Sebuah pagi di musim semi. Musim semi dua minggu awal yang sangat di benci kebanyakan orang di Jepang, bukanlah suatu anggapan yang kosong. Namun kebencian tersebut dari dasar yang nyata. Karena minggu ini, minggu terakhirnya bunga sakura bertahan di tempatnya. Dimana setelah minggu ini pohon mereka akan menjadi pohon jelek, botak tanpa bunga dan daun. Setelah itu barulah tumbuh pucuk-pucuk daun dari ranting mereka. Dan itulah mengapa bunga sakura sangat berharga di Jepang. Tak beda pula dengan reaksi Rukia dengan hal tersebut. Sepanjang pagi ini dia terus saja menuggui pohon sakura di depan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Mata _violet_ kristalnya terus mengamati setiap kelopak bunga yang satu persatu berjatuhan.

'_Sungguh sayang sekali, hanya dapat melihat dua minggu dalam satu tahun_.' Sesal Rukia.

"Rukia,"

Tiba-tiba suara panggilan namanya, membubuarkan setiap aktivitas dilamunannya. Kemudian secara otomatis berlari menuju arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Dengan langkah mungilnya, akhirnya dirinya samapi pada tempat sumber suara tersebut. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, karena berlari dari taman di belakang rumah mereka yang sedikit jauh dari ruang tengah, tempat sumber suara berada.

"Kenapa, kau terengah-engah begitu." Tegur suara yang tidak lain berasal dari Ichigo, suaminya. Dengan berawalnya musim semi ini. Maka pernikahan mereka suda mencapai 9 bulan lamanya. Pernikahan yang asal mulanya hanya untuk keperluan dan kepentingan satu dunia saja. _Soul Society_.

"Tidak, aku baru saja dari taman belakang." Jawabnya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Dan mengambil nafas untuk menstabilkan pernafasanya lagi.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang kau perlukan, Ichi?" tanya Rukia.

"_Ichi_? Ada apa dengan panggilan namamu? Apakah kau berhak memangil namaku dengan nama itu? Panggil saja aku dengan nama Ichigo saja." Ujar Ichigo yang sepertinya sangat tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama singkatan tersebut.

"Baiklah, Ichi-Go." Jawabnya dengan penekanan kata 'Go'. Namun ditemani dengan senyuman jahil yang manis dari bibirnya. Dan Ichigo-pun tersenyum simpul, membalas senyum Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku pergi bekerja dulu." Pamit Ichigo.

"Baiklah." Jawab Rukia singkat.

Sebenarnya sebuah cinta bisa datang kapan saja. Bagaiman cara mendeteksi saat cinta datang? Cinta, apakah seperti virus? Yang dapat terdeteksi oleh antivirus. Sepertinya bukan seperti itu. Namun ada tanda cinta itu datang, cemburu. Salah satu cara. Dan hanya satu cara. Bukankah begitu? Jika kau menciantai seseorang akan muncul rasa cemburu bukan? Perasaan yang tidak suka jika orang yang kau cintai memberikan perhatian kepada orang lain. Oh, Masih ada satu cara lagi, rasa khawatir. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, dan kau tak ingin mengakui cinta itu. Akan ada rasa khawatir jika orang yang kau cintai sedang tidak menelpon atau sms kepadamu. Ketika itulah kebiasan dia yang dilakukan padamu. Apakah benar yang dirasakan cinta seperti itu?

-One1-with-eight8-

Rumah sakit tempat dimana Ichigo bekerja, hari ini sangatlah sibuk. Derapan kaki dari ruang operasi serasa tidak berhenti. Semua dokter bedah melakukan operasi pada waktu itu. Tidak terkecuali Ichigo sendiri. Sepertinya rambut jingganya sangat membantu pada sangat seperti ini. karena para dokter dapat mencuci mata dan menetralkan mata mereka dari warna merah. Dari pagi jam 7 sampai jam 1 siang hari. Namun akhirnya operasi tersebut berjalan dengan lancar. Pada akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk makan siang. Tepat pukul setengah dua.

Ichigo mondar-mandir didepan ruang kerjanya. Menunggu istrinya datang membawakan bekal makannya. Namun orang yang ditunggu belum juga kunjung datang. Yang dipikiran ichigo searang hanyalah gadis bertubuh mungil dengan kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Ichigo." terdengar suara yang memanggil Ichigo dengan bungi derap langkah yang sedang berlari.

"Kenapa, kau..." perkataan Ichigo terhenti ketika yang memanggilnya bukanlah Rukia.

"Kenapa kau mondar-mandir seperti itu sepeti menuggu istrimu melahirkan saja?" ejek wanita itu.

"Na-zomi? Sedang apa kau disini." Tanya Ichigo heran karena memang tidak biasanya dia datang ketempat kerjanya. Terakhir bertemu yaitu mungkin 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Tentu saja, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Untuk makan siang." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang terulas jelas di bibirnya. Menunjukkan kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Tapi, aku sedang menunggu makan siangku." Kata Ichigo beralasan. Sebenarnya dia sangatlah lapar, tapi karena takut mengecewakan Rukia, dia mencoba menolah secara halus pemberian Nazomi.

"Ah benar, kau sekarang sudah mempunyai istri. Tidak apalah, toh sekali ini saja. Kan kau sudah biasa menyantap masakan istrimu. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku kan sudah jauh-jauh untuk memberikanmu makan siang?" Rayu Nazomi pada Ichigo.

Ichigo sedikit bimbang, memang benar apa kata Nazomi,dia sedang lapar. '_Ini juga kan salah Rukia juga, telat sampai 45 menit._' Pikir Ichigo.

"Baiklah, masuklah ke kantorku." Ichigo mempersilahkan masuk.

Di tempat lain

**Urahara House**

"Apakah benar?" tanya Rukia sedih. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Rukia-san." Sesal Urahara.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Tapi kau bilang gigai ini gigai khusus kan?" bantah Rukia atas pernyataan dari Urahara.

"Iya, memang benar. Tapi sepertinya ini sangat sulit untuk bisa menghasilkan seorang bayi. Kemungkinan ada tapi, sangat tipis." Jawab Urahara putus asa."

"Berapa besar kemungkinannya?" Rukia bertanya, meski dirinya tahu kalau itu pastilah sangat kecil. Semburat kekecewaanpun tergambar jelas dimatanya.

"0,1%, tapi kau bisa menambah kekuatan kandunganmu sampai setidaknya, 1%." Urahara mencoba untuk memberi harapan.

"Baiklah, dengan bagaimana Urahara-san?" Rukia mencoba untuk terus berusaha, meski hanya 1% saja kemungkinannya.

"Dengan ini." Urahara memberikan secarik kertas. Ditunjukan beberapa cara untuk meningkatkan presentase dia dapat melahirkan. Meski sampai sekarang Ichigo belum memberikan bantuannya, namun hubungan mereka sedikit ada kemajuan. Semoga saja.

RUKIA POV

Beban semakin terasa bertambah berat dipundaknya. Seharusnya sedikit ada secercah cahaya namun cahaya tersebut tertutup oleh awan hitam lagi. Apakah Nii-sama sudah tahu akan keadaanku ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Sekarang aku hampir dikatakan tak bisa menghasilkan bayi di dunia ini. apakah aku harus kembali ke Soul Society. Tapi itu tak kan bisa menghilangkan kutukan yang melanda Soul Society sekarang. Bayiku harus mempunyai raga sendiri. Setelah melihat kotak bekal di tanganku baru teringat jika aku harus mengantar makanan ke Rumah Sakit untuk Ichigo.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa begini. Ini gara-gara Urahara-san yang menelpon mendadak. Urusan bayi, aku urus nanti. Kasihan Ichigo pasti sudah kelaparan. Aku kemudian naik bis menuju Rumah Sakit Karakura dimana Ichigo bekerja. Dan secepat mungkin aku berlari menuju kantor Ichigo. tak berapa lama akupun tiba di depan pintu ruangannya. Tanpa mengetok pintu aku langsung masuk. Dan, aku melihat kejadian yang sama seperti aku dan Ichigo lakukan minggu lalu. Namun, dia bukan diriku. Dengan seorang gadis berambut hijau, yang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, entah dimana dan kapan. Aneh rasa sesak tiba-tiba aku rasakan. Seakan aku benar-benar tidak dapat bernafas saat itu. Perasaan yang membuatku sedih dan sakit.

'_Ichi-go_.' Pekikku dalam hati.

"Rukia, Kau sudah datang." Serunya kaget melihat sosokku. Yang berdiri kaku di depan pintunya. Dan masih membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Setelah dia mengakhiri adegan itu. Begitu pula dengan gadis berambut hijau. Berlahan menengok kearahku.

"Oh, kau Rukia, senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia-san." Menyapaku seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Suasananya sangatlah canggung. Begitu canggungnya sehingga aku tak dapat membalas salam kepada wanita itu.

"Rukia dia temanku, namanya Nazomi."

"Oh."

Entah aku harus bicara atau tidak. Harus tersenyum atau marah. Entah bagaimana aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak suka wanita itu mencium Ichigo. lagipula Ichigo adalah suamiku. Tak seharusnya dia melakukan hal tersebut.

-One1-with-eight8-

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, akhirnya karena kejadian yang terjadi siang tadi Ichigo melarang Rukia pulang terlebih dulu, dan menyuruh untuk menunggu dia selesai bekerja. Mereka pulang dengan mobil sederhana warna putih milik Ichigo. Keadaan dalam mobil itu sungguhlah seperti kuburan saja. Rasa canggung mengikuti mereka. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Yang pada akhirnya Ichigo angkat bicara duluan.

"Tadi siang, dengar Rukia Nazomi yang menciumku duluan. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Sungguh." Kata Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau tidak menolak ciumannya?" selidik Rukia, yang masih kesal atas kejadian tadi siang.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bibir kita bersentuhan." Jelas Ichigo.

"Terus, kau ingin aku bagaimana?" jawab Rukia ketus.

"Jangan salah paham, kumohon. Kau tahu kan sekarang aku suamimu." Kata Ichigo untuk membuat Rukia tidak salah paham terhadapnya.

"Benar, suami. Suami yang tidak pernah menganggap istrinya sebagai seorang istri." Ucap Rukia.

Jleb, terasa seribu tombak menusuk tubuh Ichigo. benar Ichigo belum sepenuhnya menjadi suami bagi Rukia. Namun, dia sangat khawatir akan kesalahpahaman Rukia. Dia tidak mau Rukia salah paham. Dia khawatir jika Rukia mencari lelaki lain untuk memberinya seorang bayi. Bagaiman jika Soul Society menemukan manusia yang setengah shinigami yang kemudian menggantikan dirinya untuk menikahi Rukia. Ichigo berpikir semakin tidak terkendali.

"Rukia, kau menginginkan bayi kan? Ayo kita buat bayi saja." Perkataan Ichigo yang mengagetkan itupun membuat Rukia cengo.

"Apa kau bilang? Bukankah kau bilang kita harus menunggu cinta itu datang?" tanya Rukia seperti orang bodoh.

"Cinta sudah datang. Untuk itu kita lakukan saja." Kata Ichigo yang semakin membuat Rukia kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Rukia. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Ichigo sudah datang padahal tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. '_Perasaan apakah seperti itu. Mungkin secara tiba-tiba_.' Pikir Rukia.

Pertanyaan Rukia sama sekali tak dijawab oleh Ichigo. kembali keadaan menjadi canggung. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka. Tak sepatah katapun dari kedua insan tersebut membahas tentang seorang bayi. Rukia tak berani memberi tahu Ichigo bahwa sebenarnya kemungkinan dirinya memiliki bayi sangatlah kecil. Bagaimana caranya dirinya memberitahu Ichigo. Roda mobil mereka terus berputar. Dan akhirnya mobil putih itupun berhenti di sebuah rumah, dan tak lain adalah rumah mereka. Mereka kemudian keluar dari mobil, Ichigo keluar terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Seperti ini." kata Ichigo mencium bibir ranum Rukia. Rukia membalasnya dan mencoba merasakan apa yang disebut cinta yang telah datang. Mereka melakukan dengan penuh cinta. Kecupan demi kecupanpun saling diberikan. Rukiapun dapat merasakan detakan jantung Ichigo, dan juga jantungya.

-One1-with-eight8-

Rukia POV

Ketika sepertinya bunga sakura seakan selalu bermekaran setiap tahun. Begitukah rasanya sebuah cinta. Indah. Mungkin tak akan ada hal yang kau inginkan lagi selain memandang bunga sakura berjatuhan. Dengan lengkap wangi sang bayupun khas menandakan musim semi. Sungguh tak terbandingkan.

Ichigo, apakah seperti inikah rasanya cinta yang sangat diinginkan setiap manusia di dunia. Indah sekali, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan cinta ini. apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kebahagian ini. semuanya, yang aku rasakan, apa kau juga merasakan.

Sekarang Ichigo, aku benar-benar dapat mengucapkan dan mengerti yang kau maksud dengan cinta. Dan juga aku akan dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Ichigo. dan aku tak butuh apapun selain dirimu.

"Ichigo, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, sebuah sesuatu yang penting padamu." Perlahan aku susun kata-kataku.

"Ada apa?" ucap Ichigo lembut. Kami sedang berbaring di tempat tidur kami.

"Kata Urahara, kemungkinan aku hamil adalah 1% saja, bagaimana dengan semua orang di Soul Society. Ini kan tanggung jawabku." Ketika aku mengatakan semua itu, mengapa hatiku semakin terasa tersayat.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah sudah terencana dengan matang. Kenapa sekarang ada masalah yang seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo semakin cemas. Tak tahu dia mencemaskan aku ataukah mencemaskan jika aku tak dapat memiliki sebuah bayi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, seharusnya dengan gigai khusus ini, aku dapat menghasilkan keturunan, ya, setidaknya satu keturunan dengan kemungkinan lebih dari 80%. Namun mereka tidak berhak membuat sebuah kehamilan secara teknis. Itu adalah wewenang dari Nya. Itu kata Urahara-san." Aku menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Urahara kepadaku.

"Ada apa dengan semua ini? jadi, mereka mempermainkan kita?" kata Ichigo dengan sedikit emosi. Aku pikir Ichigo semakin dipermainkan, setelah apa yang terjadi. Tentu aku tahu yang dirasakan.

"Tapi masih ada kemungkinan 1% Ichigo, mungkin jika kita sedikit berusaha, aku bisa hamil." Kataku mencoba memberi sebuah harapan, padahal dalam hati aku juga sangat tidak yakin dengan kemungkian 1% itu.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia, orang-orang biasa yang mendapatkan kesempatan 100% kadang juga belum mendapatkan keturunan, apalagi hanya 1%?" Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan sedikit kritis.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku, aku juga takut Ichigo? bagaimana rasanya dalam posisiku sekarang." Ucapku yang tak dapat air mata yang berlinang di pelupuk mataku.

"Baiklah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan sekarang. Tidurlah, kita akan mencari solusinya besok. Oke?" katanya dengan mengusap air mata dan mengelus lembut kepalaku.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, menandakan aku setuju dengannya. Akhirnya kami menutup mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kami setelah kegiatan seharian yang sangalah melelahkan.

Tak dapat kupungkiri hari ini memang sangat panjang dan melelahkan, akupun sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Tak berapa lama matakupun memejam untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ini sejenak.

-One1-with-eight8-

Kicauan burung pagipun mengusik ketenangan rumah Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia, masih tebaring dalam tidurnya di sebuah kasur ber-_coverbed _warna ungu. Berlahan pula mata ungunyapun terbuka. Memperlihatkan mata indahnya, mencari sesosok pria yang tak lain adalah suaminya. Tidah seperti biasanya Ichigo bangun lebih cepat dari dirinya. Tangan mungil Rukia, meraba untuk mencari jam waker. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 7.05. merenggangkan tubuhnya.

'_Tumben sekali, Ichigo sudah pergi kerja pada pukul ini.' _pikirnya.

Rukiapun beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena telepon rumah berdering.

"Halo, Kediaman Kurosaki, bisa saya bantu." Ujar Rukia dalam telepon.

"Halo, Rukia-sama, sepertinya anda harus segera menuju ke rumah Urahara-san. Ada masalah yang cukup serius." Sahut suara diseberang telepon. Suara yang tidak asing yaitu suara Ururu.

"Oh, Ururu, memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Rukia masih bingung.

"Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya di telepon Rukia-sama." Terang Ururu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Rukia kemudian menutup teleponya.

Rukia kemudian mengangganti baju tidurnya. Kemudian menuju ke rumah Urahara. Dengan kaki mungilnya dia berlari menuju halte bus. Sesampinya di kediaman Urahara, tanpa permisi Rukia langsung masuk. Tanpa diduganya, disana telah ada Kuchiki Byakuya, Urahara dan Ichigo. dan sepertinya terjadi percakapan serius diantara mereka. Seluruh pandangan mereka tertuju hanya pada sosok mungil di depan pintu.

"Byakuya-sama." Pekik Rukia pelan

To be continued...

-One1-with-eight8-

**Author's corner**

minna,

Author baru menyelesaikan ujian semesteran, terus sekarang ada kegiatan jurusan. Padat banget ternyata kegiatanya. Gomen baru bisa update. Author ucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang udah setia membaca fic yang tidak jelas ini. oh ada yang bertanya kenapa banyak bahasa kiasan2nya di fic saya. Hehe, maaf kalau terganggu dengan bahasa kiasan2nya, namun, setiap penuliskan mempunyai ciri tersendiri dalam bercerita, jadi inilah gaya menulis saya. Namun saya sudah mengurangi bahasa sastra yang tidak perlu. Jadi itulah jawabanya, setiap penulis mempunyai caranya tersendiri.

Terima kasih atas saran ceritanya, yang ingin memasukkan karakter Kaien Shiba, namun dicerita ini Shiba tidak akan campur tangan. Hehe, bagaimanapun juga thanks atas sarannya.

Maaf kalau tidak ada kepuasan dalam chapter ini, karena chapter ini sebagai batu loncatan yang cukup penting untuk menuju ke inti masalah alias klimaks.

Hehe, tugas Rukia tidak akan saya buat segampang itu hwahaha #laugh devil

Oke, author galau, ini rate yang mau diganti jadi rate M siapa angkat kaki?

Kalo banyak author akan perimbangin buat rate M.

No more cuap2! Teken tombol ijo dibawah ini

Annyeong


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Rukia mendapat tugas berat dari Seireitai, pertama dia harus menikah dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya apa tugasnya...?

Namun yang menambah berat tugasnya yaitu Ichigo, karena sifat Ichigo telah berubah 180 persen, APA...?! Kenapa?

Dapatkah Rukia menjalankan tugasnya?

Desclaimer ; Om Tite Kubo

Warning ; AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing ; Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre ; Campur, tapi saya usahakan Family

Rating ; T ( rating bisa berubah setiap waktu, tapi tenang pasti author nanti kasih WARNING) namun rating M sepertinya tidak saya gunakan, dikarenakan ada reader yg tidak setuju jadi rate M.

Rebellion

By. N-scorpio18

Chapter 5

...

Sesampainya di kediaman Urahara, tanpa permisi Rukia langsung masuk. Tanpa diduganya, disana telah ada Kuchiki Byakuya, Urahara dan Ichigo. dan sepertinya terjadi percakapan serius diantara mereka. Seluruh pandangan mereka tertuju hanya pada sosok mungil di depan pintu.

"Byakuya-sama." Pekik Rukia pelan.

...

Chapter 6

"Byakuya sama." Pekik Rukia pelan.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku begitu." Protes Byakuya dengan nada yang dalam.

"Maaf Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia pelan. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menduga jika Nii-samanya akan mengunjunginya setelah hampir setahun pernikahannya dengan Ichigo.

"Oh, Rukia-san silahkan duduk. Ini adalah hal besar yang harus dibicarakan secara kekeluargaan." Kata Urahara mempersilahkan duduk dengan ekspresi yang cukup serius. Rukiapun menuruti permintaan Urahara. Didepannyapun telah tersedia teh hangat yang sepertinya telah disediakan dan direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa semua berkumpul disini?" tanya Rukia bingung dan sekilas melirik ke arah Ichigo. terlihat raut wajah Ichigo tidak terlalu baik. Rukia berasumsi bahwa yang akan mereka diskusikan pastilah masalah yang cukup rumit.

"Begini Rukia-san setelah saya periksa lagi, gigai yang Rukia san pakai, tidaklah cocok dengan konpaku Rukia san. Jadi kemukinan besar, yang membuat kemukinan hamil 1% adalah ketidakcocokan antara konpaku dan gigai yang anda gunakan saat ini." Jelas Urahara panjang lebar. Menjelaskan kepada Rukia agar tidak terjadi salahpaham diantara mereka. Penjelasan yang kurang masuk akal sepertinya. Namun itulah yang terjadi.

"Jika itu adalah alasannya kenapa tidak buat gigai lagi? Gampangkan?" sanggah Rukia. Karena sanggahan Rukia yang mungkin paling realistis, akhirnya Urahara menjelaskan lagi mengapa dirinya tidak bisa membuat gigai khusus lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Gigai khusus hanya bisa dibuat satu kali dalam satu dekade. Dan jika itu dilakukan Soul Society sudah musnah sebelum mendapat penanganan." Terang Urahara mengungkapkan alasan mengapa itu disebut gigai Khusus. Gigai yang hanya bisa dibuat sepuluh tahun sekali. Rukia hanya terdiam bisu. Dia tak tau harus bagaimana. Namun segera dia menanyakan solusi terbaik kepada Urahara.

"Kemudian,...apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Rukia kepada Urahara berharap mendapat solusi yang jelas dan masuk akal. Sejauh ini Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mulutnya sepertinya enggan untuk membuka dan bersuara. Pandangannya hanya menuju pada secangkir teh di depannya yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Entah apa yang sekarang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Aku telah membicarakannya dengan kapten Byakuya, jalan satu-satunya adalah menghentikan masa tugasmu,dan mengganti dengan shinigami lain." Kata Urahara dengan berat hati.

"Itu berarti aku dipecat dari tugas ini? wah sungguh tidak masuk akal. Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Rukia sedikit merasa kurang menerima cara ini. Dengan kata lain dia akan bercerai dengan Ichigo, dan diganti dengan shinigami lain. Sekilas pandangan Rukia tertuju lagi kepada Ichigo untuk melihat reaksi dari keputusan ini. Yang mengalihkan perhatian Rukia adalah buliran keringat yang terus mengalir di wajah lelaki berambut jingga itu.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki-kun? Kau juga setuju kan?" tanya Urahara yang membuyarkan segala pikiran Ichigo pada saat itu. Mata Violet Rukia terus memandangi wajah Ichigo, layaknya menunggu pengumuman lomba, jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Karena semua ada ditangan Ichigo sekarang. Yang diketahui Sereitei Ichigo adalah manusia setengan shinigami yang masih ada dan berpotensi dalam hal tersebut pada masa ini/

"Aku, Aku, ...tidak mau melakukannya selain dengan Rukia." Jawab Ichigo dengan memandang Rukia penuh keyakinan. Sontak membuat Byakuya dan Urahara kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Ichigo.

-One1-with-eight8-

Suasana yang hening. Penuh dengan rasa bingung yang melanda setiap sudut ruangan yang mereka singgahi pada waktu itu. Atas jawaban Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga sebelumnya. Sebenarnya tidak heran jika rasa ketertarikan mucul kepada mereka yang hampir satu tahun tinggal bersama. Dan itu terjadi kepada Ichigo dan Rukia yang semestinya tidak boleh terjadi. Yang Sereitei inginkan hanyalah darah keturunan dari mereka. Tidak boleh ada yang melebihi batas, apapun alasannya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya jika tidak dengan Rukia." Suara Ichigo terdengar lagi. Perkataan yang menandakan jika apa yang ia ucapkan adalah hal serius. Sehingga ia mampu mengulangi berulang kali.

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun, bukankah ini sudah menjadi persetujuanmu untuk membantu Soul Society, bukan?" tanya Urahara untuk menegaskan jika Ichigo setuju membantu Sereitai sejak awal.

"Huh? Kata siapa, aku setuju membantu Sereitai. Aku membantu Sereitai karena Rukia. Jika bukan karena Rukia, aku tak akan mungkin membantu Sereitai. Meski hanya membantu untuk menghamili salah satu dari kalian." Kata-kata yang memang kurang enak didengar oleh telinga. Namun itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo. Ichigo membantu Sereitai hanya karena Rukia. Tidak yang lain.

"Ichigo..." ucap Rukia lirih. Dirinya tak menyangka jika Ichigo menyetujui pernikahan bukan karena Soul Society namun karena dirinya.

"Aku tak peduli Rukia mau hamil atau tidak, mau punya anak atau tidak. Aku akan tetap menjadi suami Rukia. Dan Rukia tetap jadi istriku. Entah kalian setuju atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Memangnya apa peduli kalian kepada kami?" ucap Ichigo meluapka emosinya. Emosi yang selama ini ia luapkan kepada Rukia yang tidak bersalah. Semua masih terbengong dengan apa yang diucapkan Ichigo. Memang diakui atau tidak Sereitai telah meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam di hati Ichigo, dan yang selama ini membuat dirinya tetap berdiri tegar dengan gagah adalah Rukia.

Setelah pekertaan tersebut, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya berjalan pergi dari ruangan rumah Urahara. Urahara dan juga Byakuya tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Karena itu adalah hak dari Ichigo. Namun apakah Sereitai akan menerima peralakuan dari Ichigo ini. Jika mereka tidak memberi apa yang mereka inginkan, sepertinya sejarah masa lalu akan terulang lagi dengan pertumpahan darah dari manusia setengah shinigami dan shinigami asli. Namun tak akan ada yang bisa memperkirakan segala yang terjadi bukan? Tentang hidup dan mati dan tentang takdir yang sebernarnya. Karena cinta juga adalah sebuah takdir.

Ichigo dan Rukia meninggalkan Rumah Urahara dengan mobil Ichigo yang digunakan tadi pagi kerumah Urahara. Pagi itu sudah dapat dipastikan Ichigo tidak masuk kerja. Karena panggilan Urahara yang mendadak pagi itu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memberitahu Rukia. Sebenarnya dirinya juga ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi terhadap gigai Rukia, namun tak disangkanya Byakuya juga ada disana. Mereka berkendara tidak menuju ke arah Rumah mereka. Entah kemana, Ichigo rasa akan lebih baik untuk menenangkan suasana terlebih dahulu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung karena jalan mereka tidak menuju ke rumah.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan sejenak." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi. Karena tidak biasanya Ichigo meninggalkan pekerjaan. Meski terlambat Ichigo pastilah masuk kerja.

"Tidak. Kupikir tak ada salahnya bolos satu hari kan?" ucap Ichigo dengan tersenyum memandangnya.

Dengan begitu, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan mengitari kota. Walaupun nantinya mereka hanya berhenti di mall, di taman, atau sekedar di toko serba ada sudah tidak menjadi masalah lagi. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berputar-putar keliling kota. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah toko dan membeli es krim. Dengan beberapa kata candaan yang mengundang beberapa tawa sudah cukup memenuhi suasana dalam mobil itu. Tak lupa sedikit pertengkaran dan ejekan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Sepertinya tak ada hari seindah hari ini.

"Rukia, kau ingin ketempat apa? Pikirkan, tempat yang belum pernah sama sekali kau kunjungi dan ingin kau kunjungi." Tawar Ichigo kepada Rukia. Hari ini dirinya ingin mengabulkan segala permintaan Rukia jika ia mampu melakukannya. Berharap dapat menebus segala kesalahan dan semua luka yang Rukia alami sejak Rukia hidup dengan dirinya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana dengan tempat yang dulu pernah kita kunjungi bersama Inoe dan lainnya." Jawab Rukia namun belum menyebutkan secara jelas.

"Dimana? Kita kan pernah mengunjungi banyak tempat." Tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Ayo kita melakukan Ice skating!" seru Rukia semangat.

"Baiklah, meski ini baru permulaan musim semi. Ayo kita berseluncur tuan putri." Ujar Ichigo menyetujui.

Akhirnya mereka menuju ketempat Ice skating. Ketika semua orang sibuk menikmati musim semi. Kedua orang bodoh tersebut malahan bermain Ice skating? Adegan yang sangat jarang. Dan hampir tak mungkin terjadi. Namun itulah mereka. Mungkin kehangatan dan berseminya cinta dihati mereka sudah cukup mengganti musim semi dan bunga-bunga di taman. Setelah mereka sampai di sebuah gedung skating mereka masuk dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian hangat dan tidak lupa sepatu berseluncur. Mereka berpegangan tangan untuk menjaga satu sama lain agar tidak jatuh. Ichigopun mengajari Rukia berseluncur di es. Persis ketika dulu ketika sebelum Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya sehingga tidak bisa melihat Rukia dan hal-hal yang lainnya. Selangkah demi selangkah. Setiap detik dari kebersamaan mereka adalah kebahagian. Setiap hembusan nafas mereka, baru mereka sadari arti dari hidup yang hanya kunjungan singkat untuk meminta air minum. Kebahagian yang mereka rasakan sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan dalam pikiran Ichigo pernah terlintas, dirinya ikhlas jika harus menukar nyawanya dengan kebahagian ini. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajaw mereka. Namun akhirnya mereka harus menyudahi aktifitasnya. Karena takut terkena flu.

Mereka melanjutkan hari itu berjalan-jalan ria. Menghilangkan rasa stres mereka, karena tugas konyol yang diberikan. Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman sekitar kota.

"Ichigo kenapa kau tadi menolak tugasnya? Bukankah tidak ada salahnya menikah lagi, ini kan demi kepentingan konpaku-konpaku di soul society." Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku menikah dengan wanita lain? Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan melakukannya. Menikah lagi? Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Ichigo tanpa beban.

"Bukan,...tidak seperti itu juga." Kata Rukia tergagap setelah mendengar jawaban Ichigo. setelah itu tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya suara derap kaki yang terdengar. Dan juga bunga-bunga yang mereka lewati dari setiap langkah yang bermekaran. Akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang. Suara gesekan beberapa daunpun terdengar. Dengan sebuah bangku di bawahnya. Karena matahari yang bersinar semakin terik akhirnya mereka berteduh di bawah pohon tersebut. Sambil menikmati udara musim semi. Mereka duduk-duduk santai sambil menikmati pemandangan di taman kota itu.

"Rukia." Panggil Ichigo.

"Hmm." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Katakan pada dengan jujur. Apakah kau ingin aku menikah dengan shinigami lain. Dan melakukan tugas 'itu' dengannya?" tanya Ichigo benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban dari Rukia. Beberapa saat Rukia tidak mengeluarka kata dari mulutnya. Dan akhirnya Ichigo memandang wajahnya yang bisu.

"Aku,...entahlah. Aku sama sekali tak tahu harus bagaimana Ichigo." Jawab Rukia yang telah lama membisu. Dia memang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin membantu soul society. Namun dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia tidak ingin Ichigo bersama dengan orang lain.

"Huh, jika kau terus begitu, sepertinya aku memang akan menikah lagi. Menikah dengan manusia biasa. Aku tak mau membantu Sereitai." Keluh Ichigo dalam nada bicaranya sepertinya diapun sudah putus asa dengan keadaan. Mendengar hal itu Rukia semakin khawatir dan juga bingung.

"Lalu aku harus bagaiman Ichigo? aku juga mau membantu Soul Society. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu." Kata ichigo yang mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Namun Ichigo masih mampu mendengarnya. Sekilas terukir senyum puas dibibirnya. Angin musim semi menemani mereka membaca semua yang akan terjadi terhadap akhir kisah cinta mereka. Kedua insan tersebut tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Suami-istri yang tak tahu harus bagaimana dengan akhir pernikahan mereka. Akankan mampu menghadapi cobaan dan bagai yang besar ini.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menghadapkan badannya dan dengan sekejap saja bibir mereka saling berpagutan. Saling mengadu bibir mereka. Mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing Dan dengan tangan kanannya Ichigo memegangi pipi Rukia agar dapat mencium Rukia lebih nyaman. Begitupun Rukia sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman panas dari Ichigo. Mereka melakukan ciuman itu lebih panas dari terik matahari. Tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekitarnya jika ada yang melihat. Tapi semua kekhawatiran itu menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin rasa frustasi yang sekarang sedang melanda pikiran mereka. Karena sudah menemui jalan buntu berkali-kali. Dan kali ini juga menemui jalan buntu atas cinta mereka. Padahal mereka telah berusaha keras, untuk memupuk dan menyiram benih-benih cinta yang tengah tumbuh, namun tiba-tiba saja terjadi puting beliung yang menancam keberadaan cinta itu.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan suara gesekan dedaunan yang tersentuh angin menemani mereka. Terasa dunia ini milik mreka berdua. Tak dirasakan matahari sedikit demi sedikit semakin tergelinjir menuju ke ufuk barat. Menandakan bahwa hari akan segera berakhir. Diganti oleh ribuan bintang-bintang dan bulan. Akhirnya mereka pulang, dengan letih di pundak mereka. Namun juga kebahagian yang tak kan terbayar dengan uang dan lainnya. Dengan mengendarai mobil berwarna putihnya, Ichigo membawa istrinya kembali ke istana mungil mereka. Meski Ichigo yakin Rukia tidak sependapat dengan hal itu. Karena yang didapatkan selama dirumahnya hanyalah bentakan dan omelan dirinya.

Mobil mereka parkir di garasi kemudian mereka mandi untuk mehilangkan keringat di seluruh badan mereka karena seharian jalan-jalan. Ichigo menyuruh Rukia mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian baru dirinya. Setelah mereka selesai mandi mereka membuat makan malam bersama. Tak biasanya Ichigo ikut campur tangan dalam masalah dapur, namun alasan untuk cepat tersajinya makan malam mendorongnya untuk membantu Rukia. Mereka sengaja tidak membeli makan di luar. Alasannya gampang, karena mereka ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya benar-benar memiliki keluarga, meski hanya keluarga kecil.

"Ichigo ambilkan tepungnya." Perintah Rukia.

"Ehmm..." jawabnya gugup karena tak pernah memasak.

"Kenapa kau malah tidak memotong sayurnya? Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Ucap Rukia kesal.

"Maaf, aku akan memotongnya," jawabnya lagi.

Begitulah acara masak makan malam mereka. Meski mendapat kendala yang cukup sulit karena Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak membantu pekerjaan Rukia. Namun mereka senang melakukan pekerjaan itu bersama. Tak peduli itu pekerjaan sekecil apa, namun setiap kebersamaan akan membuat cinta yang mereka miliki akan semakin kuat. Di hari-hari sekarang ini, banyak pasangan pernikahan bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Karena uang, atau karena anak. Ada beberapa kasus suami yang meninggalkan istrinya, gara-gara tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan. Atau suami menikah lagi karena dianggap istrinya tidak mampu menjadi istri yang diharapkan. Apakah cinta seperti itu. Jika pasangan kalian menikah dengan kalian hanya karena keturunan, maka patutlah dipertanyakan cinta mereka. Memang tak ada yang bisa mengingkari jika salah satu tujuan pernikahan adalah untuk mendapatkan sebuah keturunan, namun apakah kalian tahu jika itu adalah suatu ujian dari Tuhan? Ujian cinta sejati kalian.

Setelah meletakkan dan menyusun makanan di meja makan. Ichigo tiba-tiba saja pergi kebelakang. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau mau kemana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab Ichigo singkat dan pergi ke dalam ruangan. Usut demi usut ternyata Ichigo pergi mengambil beberapa lilin di kamarnya dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Jangg...!" ucapnya bangga sambil membawa lilin itu ke Rukia.

"Lilin? Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Tak ada yang ulang tahun. Yah...kau tidak tahu romantis? Ini akan membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis." Sungut Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" ujar Rukia yang semakin bingun.

"Tentu saja." Balas Ichigo tersenyum sambil menyalakan lilin di meja makan mereka. Meski tidaklah mewah makan malam mereka, namun itu sudah lebih cukup karena mereka makan bersama. Dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan menambah keharmoisan mereka. Ketika semua menjadi lebih baik. Mengapa harus ada rintangan yang terjal dihadapan mereka. Terkadang pukulan tangan Rukia juga mendarat di kepala Ichigo karena ucapan dan tingkah bodoh Ichigo. semuanya seperti dulu hampir tidak ada yang berubah. Setelah makan malam selesaipun Ichigo membantu Rukia mencuci piring. Dan menonton tv bersama. Terkadang pertengkaran terjadi ketika mereka memiliki acara favorit masing-masing.

"Ichigo! berikan remotenya, dramanya sudah dimulai." Ucap rukia sambil menjambak rambut Ichigo. karena menjauhkan remotenya dari jangkauan Rukia.

"Tidak mau, AKB48 baru akan tampil setelah ini." tolak Ichigo karena girlband favoritnya akan tampil.

"Suami macam apa kau ini?! tidak mau mengalah dengan istrinya." Marah Rukia. Karena sadar dia menikahi lelaki tolol.

"Ketika AKB48 tampil, aku tak kenal istriku." Omongan Ichigo semakin ngawur.

"Yah! Awas kau ya!" katanya sambil menjambak rambut jingga Ichigo.

Mereka melanjutkan segala aktifitas konyol mereka. Selayaknya mereka masih remaja. Seperti ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dengan memasang wajah konyol. Tak ada beban untuk berbuat patuh. Atau berbuat baik untuk memenuhi tugas. Mereka seperti bebas dari penjara setelah berberapa tahun mendekam disana.

-One1-with-eight8-

In Soul Society

"Mereka tidak bisa membuat keturunan, dan yang satunya menolak untuk membantu kita." Lapor kapten Soifon kepada kapten Yamamoto

"Berarti tidak ada jalan lain." Jawab kapten Yamamoto mantab.

"Apa, harus dengan jalan itu? Bagaimana dengan Rukia san dan Byakuya sama?" tanya Soifon untuk memastikan.

"Mereka harus bangga karena menyelamatkan Soul Society. Katakan kepada Mayuri, karena rencananya tidak berhasil dan harus dirubah." Perintah kapten Yamamoto.

"Bai-baiklah." Jawab Soifon mengerti.

'Jika itu yang mereka inginkan. Aku akan membantu mereka bahagia bersama dalam kematian.' Kata kapten Yamamoto dalam hati.

Karakura Town

21.00 waktu setempat (ruang keluarga)

"Yah, Rukia kenapa kita tidak coba untuk benar-benar punya bayi." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia, karena dia tahu dirinya tidak bisa mengasilkan bayi.

"Kita coba saja, siapa tahu berhasil. Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati." Jawab Ichigo semakin tidak masuk akal.

"Aku kan sudah tidak bertugas lagi. Berarti aku tidak harus melakukan hal itu denganmu." Kata Rukia menolak.

"Siapa bilang kau sudah tidak bertugas lagi? Kau masih jadi istriku jadi kau masih mempunyai tugas untuk melakukannya." Protes Ichigo.

"Aku mau mengundurkan diri saja. Toh sudah akan diganti dengan shinigami lain." Jelas Rukia.

"Yah! Kau dulu memohon padaku untuk tidur denganmu, tapi apa sekarang?" protes Ichigo kesal. Dan hanya dibalas juluran lidah Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo memukulan bantal yang ada ditangannya ke muka Rukia. Dengan sekajap saja menjadi acara perang bantal. Ketika Ichigo memukulkan pukulan yang lebih keras Rukia terjatuh dari sofa. Sontak Ichigo kaget dan membantu Rukia kembali duduk. Ichigo mendekatakan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia.

"Apakah kau benar tak mau melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo lembut. Rukia yang gugup dan jantungnya yang terus berdetak keras tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika kau diam, berarti kau mau melakukannya." Sontak Rukia kaget dengan kesimpulan Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Rukia tepatah-patah.

"Mau tidak mau, aku akan melakukannya." Kata Ichigo dengan senyum seringai dibibirnya.

"Tidakkkk!"

To be continued

Author's corner

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6. Sebenarnya saya bingung cerita ini mau dibawa kemana. Pikiran sudah kacau. Endingnyapun saya sendiri belum bisa memperkirakan akan happy ending atau sad. Karena di tahap ini masih belum terlihat ketentuan endingnya. Bagaiman reader penasaran dengan endingnya? # saya sendiri penasaran.

Terima kasih yang masih setia membaca fic saya yang tidak menentu ini. Apalagi reader yang mereview. Terima kasih kepada yang terus mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. ini pertanyaan finalnya

Yang ingin fic ini jadi rate M siapa? Jika tidak, saya akan tetap mempertahankan rate T, dengan mensensor adegan 18+. Karena sepertinya chapter selanjutnya banyak adegan yang lebih. Hehehe

Tb. Yang Ichigo sama Rukia pergi ke Iceskating itu ada di bleach anime episode 342 pokonya so sweet banget episode itu plus menyedihkan.

Ok no more cuap-cuap tekan tombol review dibawah ini dengan semangat!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Rukia mendapat tugas berat dari Seireitai, pertama dia harus menikah dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya apa tugasnya...?

Namun yang menambah berat tugasnya yaitu Ichigo, karena sifat Ichigo telah berubah 180 persen, APA...?! Kenapa?

Dapatkah Rukia menjalankan tugasnya?

Desclaimer ; Om Tite Kubo

Warning ; AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing ; Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre ; Campur, tapi saya usahakan Family

Rating ; M (Warning! Bagi yang tidak suka rate M harap meninggalkan page ini dengan segera! Bagi yang masih suka tapi tidak suka adegannya harap men-skip adegannya terutama yang berumur** kurang dari 18 tahun **tapi yang masih ingin membaca saya tidak menanggung hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, seperti: hidung berdarah (mimisan), kepala pusing, dan mual-mual atas biaya rumah sakitnya. Bagi yang selain itu, sepertinya tidak ada masalah lagi. Check this out)!

Rebellion

By. N-scorpio18

Chapter 6

...

In Soul Society

"Mereka tidak bisa membuat keturunan, dan yang satunya menolak untuk membantu kita." Lapor kapten Soifon kepada kapten Yamamoto

"Berarti tidak ada jalan lain." Jawab kapten Yamamoto mantab.

"Apa, harus dengan jalan itu? Bagaimana dengan Rukia san dan Byakuya sama?" tanya Soifon untuk memastikan.

"Mereka harus bangga karena menyelamatkan Soul Society. Katakan kepada Mayuri, karena rencananya tidak berhasil dan harus dirubah." Perintah kapten Yamamoto.

"Bai-baiklah." Jawab Soifon mengerti.

'Jika itu yang mereka inginkan. Aku akan membantu mereka bahagia bersama dalam kematian.' Kata kapten Yamamoto dalam hati.

Karakura Town

21.00 waktu setempat (ruang keluarga)

"Yah, Rukia kenapa kita tidak coba untuk benar-benar punya bayi." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia, karena dia tahu dirinya tidak bisa mengasilkan bayi.

"Kita coba saja, siapa tahu berhasil. Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati." Jawab Ichigo semakin tidak masuk akal.

"Aku kan sudah tidak bertugas lagi. Berarti aku tidak harus melakukan hal itu denganmu." Kata Rukia menolak.

"Siapa bilang kau sudah tidak bertugas lagi? Kau masih jadi istriku jadi kau masih mempunyai tugas untuk melakukannya." Protes Ichigo.

"Aku mau mengundurkan diri saja. Toh sudah akan diganti dengan shinigami lain." Jelas Rukia.

"Yah! Kau dulu memohon padaku untuk tidur denganmu, tapi apa sekarang?" protes Ichigo kesal. Dan hanya dibalas juluran lidah Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo memukulan bantal yang ada ditangannya ke muka Rukia. Dengan sekajap saja menjadi acara perang bantal. Ketika Ichigo memukulkan pukulan yang lebih keras Rukia terjatuh dari sofa. Sontak Ichigo kaget dan membantu Rukia kembali duduk. Ichigo mendekatakan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia.

"Apakah kau benar tak mau melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo lembut. Rukia yang gugup dan jantungnya yang terus berdetak keras tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika kau diam, berarti kau mau melakukannya." Sontak Rukia kaget dengan kesimpulan Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Rukia tepatah-patah.

"Mau tidak mau, aku akan melakukannya." Kata Ichigo dengan senyum seringai dibibirnya.

"Tidakkkk!"

...

**Chapter 7**

Bulan purnama terus melirik melalui celah jendela dari balik tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Sepasang insan yang sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan suami istri itu tidur bersanding di kasur yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Menyalami angan mereka masing-masing. Menebak akan sebuah masa depan yang tak menentu. Bersama alunan musik yang sejak tadi mengalun memperindah suasana kamar itu. Mata coklat musim gugur dan mata ungu kristal tetap memandangi langit-langit kamar seakan itu adalah tontonan menarik. Detingan musik dari pemutar musik klasik itu terus memainkan daftar lagu yang ada. Tak ada suara dari mulut mereka. Seakan mereka enggan untuk mengungkapkan kata hati mereka dalan sebuah rangkaian kata-kata. Mereka cukup menyelami setiap detik waktu yang ada.

"Nee, Ichigo Aku rasa tinggal menghitung hari saja, sampai aku diberhentikan dari tugasku. Karena itu kau bisa memilih shinigami mana yang kau inginkan untuk mengantikanku." Ucap Rukia pelan namun terdengar serius.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tak mau menikah dengan shinigami lain selain kau, Rukia." Tegas Ichigo. Dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa Rukia terus membahas hal itu.

"Apakah kau ingin meninggalkanku? Apa kau ti-tidak mencintaiku? Setidaknya rasa suka?" tanya Ichigo balik. Dia ingin memastikan perasaan Rukia yang sebenarnya kepada dirinya. Bukan atas tugas bodoh yang membebaninya.

"Hmm, cinta ya? Kurasa aku sedikit mengerti akan arti kata itu. Benar, cinta yang kau maksud adalah cinta antara wanita dan pria dewasa kan? Bagaimana jika cinta dengan konpaku-konpaku yang tak bersalah, bukankah itu juga cinta?" jawab Rukia yang masih saja tak dimengerti oleh Ichigo.

"Benar, itu juga cinta Rukia tapi yang aku maksud adalah dirimu! Bukan mereka Rukia!" nada bicara Ichigo meninggi. Dia kesal karena yang ada dalam pikiran Rukia hanya konpaku-konpaku tak jelas. Apakah konpaku-konpaku itu pernah memikirkanmu? Apa mereka tahu akan pengorbananmu? Hah!" ucap Ichigo coba memberitahu Rukia.

"Benar, memang mereka tidak tahu akan pengorbanan yang telah aku lakukan, tapi itulah tugasku Ichigo. lebih dari itu, mereka adalah tanggung jawabku." Jelas Rukia. Memang Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin mendapatkan penghargaan atas pengorbanan yang telah dilakukannya. Karena dia selalu berpikir itu adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang shinigami. Dan dia tak menyesali itu semua.

"Pernahkah kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku Rukia? Jika kau bisa memikirkan konpaku-konpaku itu kenapa kau tak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaanku! Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku sajakan?! Pernikahan bodoh ini alasan untuk membodohiku? A-aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal! Sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi Rukia!" teriak Ichigo. Samar-samar dari sudut matanya ada cairan bening yang menggenang, membasahi mata coklat musim gugurnya. Membuat matanya memerah.

"Ichigo..." ucap Rukia lirih. Tak disangkanya jika Ichigo menangis. Benar, Ichigo menangis. Ada gempa ataukah badai apa sampai Ichigo menangis. Ichigo terus meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara. Dalam keadaan sekarang, mereka tidak lagi berbaring namun duduk berhadapan. Membeberkan ekspresi mereka masing-masing.

Seketika hening tanpa suara hanya sinar matahari yang dengan setia mengintip tingkah laku mereka dari celah tirai yang tersibak terkena hembusan sang angin. Rukia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua tangannya dengan erat terus memegangi seprai tempat tidur itu. Dia takut dengan Ichigo yang seperti itu. Hatinya seperti terkikis perih oleh air mata yang terus menetes dan mengalir diwajah tampannya. Menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menciptakan wajah sedih itu. Bahwa dirinyalah yang sebenarnya orang yang sangat jahat yang berpura-pura baik.

"Ichigo,..." bisiknya. Ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh kokoh Ichigo dan merasakan aroma jeruk khas milik Ichigo. Mengatakan jika dirinya juga tak ingin meninggalkannya. Dan yang paling penting bahwa dirinya juga sangat menyukai Ichigo. Sangat suka. Namun badan dan anggota tubuh lain sepertinya terlalu kaku untuk melakukan apa yang hatinya katakan. Tak disadarinya buliran-buliran cairan bening juga menetes dari pelulupuk mata ungu kristalnya. Memantulkan cahaya bulan yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Mereka saling memandang dengan mata yang basah dengan cairan bening yang tercipta dari gelenjar air mata mereka.

"Baiklah Rukia, a-aku akan menikah dengan shinigami lain, jika memang itu maumu." Ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba yang membuat jantung Rukia serasa berhenti berdetak. Namun bukankah itu permintaannya. Kenapa hatinya terasa berontak ketika mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Ichigo barusan.

"Namun, penuhi permintaanku." Lanjut Ichigo dengan nada yang cukup serius.

"A-pa?" jawab Rukia sedikit ragu. Tak yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo rencanakan. Namun dirinya tetap berusaha ingin membantu Soul Society.

"Bercintalah denganku, untuk malam ini." harap Ichigo dengan tatapan nanar yang sulit dijelaskan.

-One1-with-eight8-

**Warning!** Yang **dibawah umur 18 tahun **harap **menskip ini**! jika tidak dosa tanggung masing-masing!

"Bercintalah denganku, malam ini."

"Eh..." Rukia kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Ichigo. Padahal sudah jelas jika dia tidak bisa menjalankan misi ini lagi. Tapi mengapa dia mengajaknya bercinta? Kenapa?

"Terlepas dari tugasmu itu, sekarang bercintalah denganku dengan bebas. Selayaknya suami istri." Lanjut Ichigo yang kemudian disusul mengecup bibir Rukia tanpa permisi yang berlahan menjadi pagutan dan lumatan-lumatan. Otot panjangnya memaksa masuk untuk menautkan dirinya dengan milik Rukia dan saling bertukar madu saliva mereka. Mengabsen satu persatu-persatu gigi putih Rukia. Tanpa Rukia sadari dirinya membalas setiap aksi yang Ichigo lakukan padanya. Dia merasa ini ada cara ampuh untuk menghapus wajah sedih Ichigo tadi. Membayar setiap buliran air mata yang telah mengalir diwajahnya. Menebus rasa bersalah yang telah menjadikan Ichigo obyek dari kepentingan Seireitai. Dan kini dia menyadari bibir Ichigo telah menyusuri setiap lekuk leher jenjangnya. Mengirim sengatan-sengatan listrik bertegangan rendah kepada dirinya. Membalasnya dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Mengusap lembut rambut orange yang unik yang hanya dimiliki oleh dirinya.

Ichigo telah membuka kancing baju tidur warna orange milik Rukia. Kemudian mencium harta karun di dalamnya meniggalkan jejak-jejak menandakan bahwa daerah itu adalah tutorial miliknya. Membuka kain tipis yang menjadi penghalang terakhir daerah itu. Dan bukit kembar yang ingin dirinya sentuh dan lihat sejak awal kini terekspos jelas di depan matanya. Dengan permata mungil berwarna merah jambu diatasnya yang semakin membuat Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Tak dapat menahan untuk tidak menjilatnya bak memakan es krim yang lezat. Dan dengan tangan kiri menelungkupkannya pada bukit Rukia yang sebelah kanan. Seakan telah kecanduan dan tak ingin melepasnya. Bukit-bukit itu terasa sangat pas dalam gengaman dan remasannya.

"Ah, Ichigo..."

Ichigo tersentak dengan desahan suara Rukia. Suara yang membuat desiran darah Ichigo mengalir dengan sangat cepat. Mempercepat detakan jantungnya. Dan memperkeras bagian dirinya yang dibawah.

Dirinya bergantian mencium dan menjilat bukit Rukia bagian kiri sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba untuk melepaskan celana tidur Rukia dengan berlahan. Mencari bagian paling sensitif milik bidadari mungilnya ini. Setelah beberapa menit dirinya berhasil merampas pertahan Rukia, celana tidurnya dan perlindungan terakhirnya. Mengusap lembut bagian depannya yang berbentuk seperti kacang merah yang diikuti dengusan berat Rukia.

"Hnggh,..."

Sejenak Ichigo melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia. Mata ungu kristalnya nanar menatap dirinya semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih susunya. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajah tampan miliknya. Perasaan bangga yang menyelimuti dirinya. Benar, dirinyalah yang membuat Rukia seperti ini. dirinya bukan orang lain.

"Rukia, apa kau tetap mau melanjutkannya? Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Ichigo mengetes. Rukia tidak menjawab. Dan itu membuat Ichigo tidak senang.

Jari-jarinya ditujukan kearah bawah Rukia, menyusupkan kedua jarinya kedaerah intim Rukia dengan tiba-tiba sebagai wujud protesnya. Tak ayal membuat Rukia kaget.

"Arrrkkkk,..." teriak Rukia. Dirinya merasakan sedikit sakit dibagian sana. Rukia hanya menjawab dengan sorotan matanya sang seperti kesakitan. Buliran air matanya keluar begitu saja. Yang membuat Ichigo tersentak.

"Ma-af Rukia, a-aku tak bermaksud unt-..." belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Bibir Rukia telah menempel lembut dibibirnya.

"Ti-dak apa, hanya sedikit sakit tak apa." Entah mengapa mendengan lirihan Rukia itu hatinya bergejolah tak karuan. Merasa bersalah dan entahlah.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Rukia kedua jarinya langsung ditariknya keluar, bersama cairan cinta milik Rukia. Tersirah semburat kekecewaan di wajah Rukia. Tak tahu mengapa Ichigo berhenti melakukannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau melakukannya denganku?" lirih Rukia. Menyorotkan seribu tanda tanya.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya?" tanya Ichigo menimpali pertanyaan Rukia. Namun pertanyaannya tak diucapkan melalui kata, hanya tatapan mata yang memang mampu dibaca oleh Ichigo. kembali Ichigo meluncurkan ciuman-ciuman lembut pada bibir Rukia, meremas pelan bukit Rukia yang puncaknya telah menegang. Melanjutkannya kebagian bawahnya yang telah basah dengan cairan cintanya. Berlahan dia menghentikan ciumannya.

"K-kau sudah basah." Kata Ichigo jahil menyunggingkan senyumnya mengundang semburat merah di pipi Rukia.

Sekejab Ichigo memasukan dua jarinya kedalam gua lembab Rukia. Berlahan mengerakannya kedalam dan keluar pelan. Namun secara bertahap acara tarik dorong jarinya semakain cepat yang membuat Rukia seperti kebakar sesuatu. Tubuhnya menggelinjang menahan sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar. Rukia bergerak tak karuaan yang ditahan oleh Ichigo. desahan-desahannya semakin berat. Ichigo hanya mempercepat tempo agar bidadarinya mengapai angan indah itu.

"Aaaahhhhhhh..." teriakan panjang Rukia menandakan perjalanannya telah mencapai tujuan.

Yang berhasil membuat senyum Ichigo mengembang. Dan kemudian ia lanjut mencium Rukia, bertahap mengecup seluruh leher jejangnya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Ichigo disela-sela ciumannya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan elusan di kepalanya.

Berlahan dirinya membuka baju tidurnya dan kemudian disusul dengan celananya yang menunjukkan juniornya yang sudah mengeras menuntut untuk pemuasan.

"Kini, giliranku ya, Rukia?" ucap Ichigo lembut. Dan dilanjutkan mencium bukit-bukit Rukia untuk mengirim sinyal untuk membuatnya siap menerima dirinya kedalam tubuhnya. Terus mencium dan mengelus Rukia hingga Rukia siap kembali. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah tak dapat menahannya namun untuk Rukia dia mampu melawannya.

"Ichi- kau bisa memasukannya sekarang." Ucap Rukia memberi lampu hijau. Membuat hati Ichigo bersorak gembira.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit. Kuharap kau menahannya. Jika tidak kuat katakan saja." Ujar Ichigo lembut. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan Rukia.

Ichigo mengarahkan bagian kebanggaannya yang tengah menegang masuk menuju gua basah milik Rukia. Gua yang sangat kecil yang sepertinya tak mampu memuat juniornya. Namun sudah kepalang tanggung untuk ragu-ragu. Akhirnya dia menekankan juniornya berlahan. Dengan mengamati setiap bentuk perubahan ekspresi Rukia. Terus menambah kualitas tekanannya. Dilihatnya eksperesi Rukia semakin berubah. Giginya dikatupkannya pada bibir bibir bawahnya. Dan semakin keras tekanan Ichigo semakin keras juga gigitan giginya pada bibirnya.

"Sakit, sayang? Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu nanti bisa berdarah. Kau bisa menggigit pundakku." Ujar Ichigo lembut menghawatirkan Rukia. Namun hanya disambut gelengan kepala Rukia. Ichigo hanya menurukan sedikit badan atasnya dan menahan bagian bawahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku tak akan sakit gara-gara gigitanmu." Kata Ichigo mengusap puncak rambut Rukia.

"Harus-kah?" dilanjutkan dengan tekanan Ichigo dibagian bawah. Sontak Rukia menggigit pundak Ichigo tanpa disadarinya. Gigitan Rukia bertahap dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan didalam. Dan akhirnya rasa sakit itu terasa berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Dorongan Ichigo berhenti sekira dianggapnya telah cukup.

"Masih sakitkah?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng pertanda bahwa sudah tidak sakit lagi. Namun bekas gigitanya membekas dipundak Ichigo menyita perhatiannya.

"Apa sakit Ichigo?" tanya Rukia merujuk pada gigitannya dipundak Ichigo.

"Hem..? apa?" pertanyaan Rukia dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Punadakmu?" Rukia memperjelas.

"Tidak sama sekali. Seperti digigit semut." Bantah Ichigo. namun sorotan mata ungu kristal itu terus memandangi wajah tampan diatasnya yang telah mengontrolnya dari tadi. Kemudian mata ungu itu seperti tersentak setelah merasakan milik Ichigo perlahan bergerak di dalam miliknya. Menyetrum dirinya, mengirim tegangannya keseluruh saraf yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Hmm," yang hanya menghasilkan desahan yang muncul dari mulutnya.

Dan setiap desahan muncul dari mulut Rukia Ichigo selalu tersenyum puas. Merasa jika Rukia menikmati setiap apa yang ada didirinya. Berlahan gerakan Ichigo yang semula pelahan-lahan berubah dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Perasaan yang menyelimuti dirinya menuntut untuk sebuah penyelesaian. Yang sepertinya yang sama dirasakan oleh Rukia.

"Ichiii~ lebih lebih cepat...Aahhhhh." ujar Rukia seperti sedang memohon untuk penyelesaian permainan itu. Tanpa disuruh kedua kalinya Ichigo mempercepat tempo permainan mereka. Sebenaranya Ichigo tak ingin mencapai kenikmatan itu terlalu cepat tapi dalam dirinya dorongan itu sangat kuat. Ditambah dengan kekuatan magis yang ada dalam setiap lenguhan dan desahan Rukia. Membuat dirinya tak mampu menahan puncak itu sendiri.

"Ahhh...Rukia aku-aku juga..."

"Ahhh, Ichigo..."

Puncak kenikmatan itu datang bersamaan. Membawa mereka terbang menuju angkasa tertinggi. Tak dapat menandingi kenikmatan apapun yang telah mereka dapat selama ini. cairan cinta mereka melebur menjadi satu memperbasah gua kecil Rukia. Kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan lebih karena bersama dengan cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam dalam lubuk hati terdalam. Yang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa cinta itu telah bersarang lama di hati mereka menunggu akan sebuah pengakuan.

Kedua tubuh mereka terkapar tak berdaya serasa mereka telah bertarung dalam pertempuran yang sengit. Tubuh mereka tersiram oleh keringat masing-masing. Dada mereka naik turun mengabil udara sebanyak banyaknya. Seakan udara didunia ini akan habis. Tubuh mereka masih gemetar merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang mereka gapai. Merilekskan tubuh mereka kembali sampai rasa kantuk menghampiri tubuh letih mereka. Bersama berbutarnya waktu dan menghilangnya sinar rembulan malam itu.

-One1-with-eight8-

Mentari pagi menggantikan sinar rembulan. Mengintip tirai yang telah terbuka. Memancing nyanyian burung-burung disekitar rumah itu. Tubuh Rukia hanya terlilit oleh selimut berwara putih. Berlahan membuka mata ungu kristalnya. Mengapati sekeliling dan juga disampingnya. Sempat terbesit setiap bagian malam tadi didalam pikirannya. Ketika dia mendesah-desah. Menimbulkan semburat merah dipipinya tanpa ia sadari. Kemudian ia mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Ichigo, BAKA!" gerutu Rukia. Karena membuat dirinya lupa diri kemarin malam.

"Siapa yang kau bilang BAKA?" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar itu. Membawakan senampan makanan ditangannya.

"Ichigo...?" Pekik Rukia kaget. Tak disangkanya Ichigo masih berada dirumah. 'Dan apa ini? Ichigo membawakan sarapan untuknya. Apakah dunia mau kiamat?' ujar Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo meletakkan makanan itu di depan tubuh Rukia. Rukia hanya menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sarapan? Kenapa tiba-tiba..." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ichigo telah menyela duluan.

"Kau pasti capek, makanlah! Aku tidak membuatnya, tadi aku membelinya di warung." Suruh Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Kau sendiri, tidak lelah?" tanya Rukia gamblang.

"Hmm, capek tapi menyenangkan." Jawab Ichigo dengan menatap Rukia lekat-lekat membuat Rukia semakin salah tingkah. Namun tangan besar Ichigo kembali mengelus rambut hitam legamnya.

"Akan aku pikirkan shinigami mana yang akan menggantikanmu." Ujar Ichigo dengan senyuman pada Rukia.

Rukia terlihat shock tapi akhirnya dirinya sadar akan permintaan dirinya. Dan membalas senyum Ichigo dengan senyuman termanisnya juga. Rukia memakan makanan yang telah disediakan Ichigo dan kemudian dia mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari bekas-bekas tadi malam. Mengamati tubuhnya yang penuh dengan jejak merah yang ditinggalkan Ichigo. setelah mandi dia menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk Ichigo. Hanya telur dadar dan beberapa potong sosis goreng.

"Rukia, aku berangkat." Ucapnya dengan mencuri ciuman dari Rukia.

Namun mereka di kagetkan dengan tubuh gadis tergeletakdi depan rumah mereka. Seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan anak SMP memiliki rambut ungu panjang sebahu.

"Ichigo...itu siapa?" kata Rukia panik.

"Entahlah..." Jawabnya yang juga kaget dengan siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

**To Be Continued **

Author's Corner

#lari dari kejaran Reader.

Karena telah menggantung cerita lama sekali.

Reader : cerita apa ini? setelah sekian lama tidak update?!

Author : sudah diusahakan lhoh, reader tapi apa daya ini hasilnya. #pasang muka innocent

Reader : yare..yare..

Maaf beribu maaf, baru bisa update tugas kuliah menumpuk. Ala kadarnya saya buat ini. fic pertama dan langsung rate M!

Udah dibilang hentai oleh teman saya. Tapi mau gimana lagi! #pundung dipojok

Gimana ini rate M, saya emang belum mau menggunakan kata-kata vulgar. Bisanya, bisa menggunakan kata itu tapi saya mengingat reader yang terlalu jijik dengan kata-kata itu. Jadi saya menggunakan kata kiasan saja. #effect mantan orang bahasa.

Oke no more cuap-cuap! Teken tombol ijo-ijo dengan semangat!


End file.
